


Lost At Sea

by GinaSurreal



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Blood and Injury, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaSurreal/pseuds/GinaSurreal
Summary: The Host Club, now attending Ouran University together, are given an opportunity of a lifetime; to spend their summer on the Ootori's newest cruise ship. But what was supposed to be a luxurious vacation on the open sea turns into a living nightmare when a hurricane sweeps them off the radar and crashes them onto an uncharted island. With dwindling supplies and little hope for rescue they are forced to fight for their survival against the great unknown... and each other.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Morinozuka Takashi, Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya
Comments: 78
Kudos: 91





	1. Once in a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Over the Edge](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/634816) by Kiera-sama. 



> Heads Up: Rating with change from T to M when the appropriate chapters are published.

Haruhi tapped her mechanical pencil against soft notebook paper as her eyes reread the same paragraph in her history textbook; unsuccessfully trying to ignore the boisterous students seated a few tables away. Their voices carried like obnoxious car alarms; unpredictable and deafening. Even in University she couldn't find a quiet haven to study. She sighed, disgusted how she couldn't escape the privileged and their ignorant antics, even in Ouran University's grand library.

Another round of raucous laughter again broke her concentration as she turned the page in her textbook. She should have known with a week before summer vacation the aristocratic students would abandon their educational obligations and treat every inch of campus like a social gathering. No matter where she ran for peace and quiet she couldn't escape the jovial celebration and though she too looked forward to the well-deserved summer break she needed to use this time efficiently. She still had a history essay draft to edit and finalize before the due date.

In front of her rested her history textbook, an open spiral notebook with notes sloppily written on its first page, and color coded post-it tabs littering the highlighted section in her textbook. She focused her mind on her studying, her eyes never leaving the glossy pages, for Haruhi wanted to end the spring semester on top of her class. She couldn't risk earning anything less than a perfect score otherwise she would lose her full scholarship and as she neared the end of her first year in university she couldn't risk compromising her education. Her strict priorities and self-discipline earned her the opportunity to attend Ouran University and she would make sure she graduated alongside Japan's finest; the elite's heirs and heiresses of Japan's future.

A soft jingle sounded in her backpack, breaking her focus again, and at that moment she gave up in trying to study for the afternoon. She would have to wait until tonight when her father left for work to seclude herself in her bedroom with blissful silence. Only then could she truly lose herself in her studies.

She slammed her textbook closed, drawing a few confused side glares from neighboring tables, and reluctantly reached into her backpack to pull out her flip phone, the same phone the twins gifted her back in high school. She flipped it open with her thumb and quietly groaned at the name boldly displayed on the screen. Hesitantly, she tapped the notification.

.

**Tamaki Suoh**

**2:16pm**

_Haruhi! Kyoya and I just came up with a brilliant idea!_

_We're all going on a cruise next week for summer!_

_Pack for warm tropical weather, we're leaving Sunday morning!_

_Don't forget our weekly get-together today. Coffee shop, as always. See you soon!_

.

The only reaction she could muster was an unenthusiastic eye roll. She should have known Tamaki would try to monopolize her summer. Ever since she was forced to join the Host Club her free time has been compromised, held for ransom by six wealthy bastards. She appreciated their friendships and has learned to tolerate their unique personalities but her lethargic spirit often begged for a break. She rarely had the energy or mental stamina to keep pace with them but nonetheless they've managed to drag her from the comfort of her apartment to act as an unwilling participant in their many adventures.

She considered attempting to resume her studies despite the rowdy tables nearby when two seniors approached her table; a blonde holding a pink stuffed rabbit and a tall brunette with his satchel swung over his shoulder.

"Haru-chan, are you ready to go yet?" Hunny asked with an enthusiastic grin.

Haruhi nodded and began piling her textbooks into her satchel. After struggling to wrap the rigid satchel flap over the thick books she managed to click it closed.

She stood to join them but before she could grab her satchel from the tabletop Mori snatched it first and effortlessly threw it over his other shoulder. Haruhi looked at him confused.

"I can carry my books, Mori-senpai." She eyed him curiously.

He shook his head. "It's heavy. I'll carry it." He simply explained and left it at that. Haruhi conceded to his manners, sighing before following the two out of the library.

Warm sunlight washed over her porcelain skin as she stepped onto cobble stone. Spring has long passed, replaced with a festive summer, and Haruhi was thankful for the warm beautiful weather. It would make their walk to the coffee shop all the more pleasant.

Fully bloomed sakura trees lined their wide pathway, scattering their delicate petals in the light breeze. Haruhi loved cherry blossoms. She thought of them as summer's snow with how the grass and sidewalks rested beneath a blanket of pink flowers. Today she happily walked through her summer's snow, even lifting an open palm to catch the pink snowflakes as they danced through the air.

While Haruhi distracted herself with nature Mori watched her with the slightest of smiles tilting his lips, his relaxed gray eyes tracing the sunlight haloed around her shoulder length hair. He admired her for so many reasons, some complimenting her years of dedication to her family and education and some considered more cosmetic, and it all wrapped up to one single truth; he loved her. Mori has loved Haruhi since his senior year of high school; when he first met her. And time has only sweetened his affections. He watched her blossom into a beautiful young woman the past few years; watching her once shapeless figure blossom into slender curves, proving her womanhood. Personally he felt her physical maturity complimented her intellectual and mental maturity as well. Though she held onto her lethargic spirit Mori noticed a spike in her motivation over the years. She grew more determined, more goal-oriented, more passionate about what deemed important; whether those things be good grades or something more abstract.

Mori has known for a while what kind of feelings he held for her but what kept him from exposing his heart was the mere fact he didn't know how she felt. Just how Mori perfected his stoic shield Haruhi also hid behind a wall of indifference. She rarely expressed her emotions unless seriously provoked and Mori didn't want to push her towards that edge just to satisfy his curiosity. He concluded long ago that if his love was meant to be requited then fate would play her hand. If not, then he'd learn to accept their destinies. For now, he was content with being her close friend, having the privilege of watching her catch cherry blossoms as if they were snowflakes.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Haruhi found herself sandwiched between the Hitachiin twins in a horseshoe booth. How she wound up sitting between the devilish pair remained a blur but there she was, gripping a tall glass of iced green tea with both hands while the twins suffocated her personal space. Seated on the other side were the remaining former hosts; Hunny, Mori, Kyoya, and Tamaki, in that order. They casually sipped their drinks while making light conversation about the nice weather and end-of-term projects. Tamaki spoke of his business ethics professor and his demanding nature throughout the term. Kyoya scolded Tamaki for expecting university to be as lenient as high school. All the while Hunny and Mori silently provided balance in the ambiance, sipping their iced coffees between bites of lime cake.

The smell of robust coffee beans wafted from the front counter, light chatter carried from nearby tables, and bright sunlight shone past the tall windows' drawn linen curtains; a scene Haruhi has become very familiar with. Tamaki insisted that everyone would meet in this coffee shop once per week. Fearing his _family_ would split apart in university he demanded for everyone's cooperation and time, solidifying their promises with his infamous puppy eyes. So, once a week they purchased a seasonally appropriate beverage and took their seats in the same round booth situated in the far back corner to maintain their close bonds.

Hikaru took a large sip of his caramel frappuccino topped with extra whipped cream and leaned into Haruhi, "Are you excited about the cruise?"

Haruhi glanced between Hikaru and Kaoru, unamused, "I'm not going on the cruise."

Kaoru swirled his straw around the ice in his cup and rolled his eyes, "Don't be a party-pooper, Haruhi. You have to go. We're all going together."

"No, I don't have to." She argued. "I won't be forced onto a boat."

"Then who will keep us entertained?" Hikaru whined, biting his straw out of bad habit.

Haruhi scowled and offered a shrug, "That isn't my problem to solve."

"They're right Haruhi. We will all participate, together." Kyoya wrapped his hands around his cup's sleeve and tapped the cardboard bottom on its edge against the tabletop. "We've respected your personal space and haven't forced you to hang out with us, resulting in us rarely seeing you. You owe us this." He studied the small brunette positioned directly across from him and noticed her shift uncomfortably in her seat. He smirked at successfully cornering her into their demands. When Haruhi began her first year in university she dove into her studies with unparalleled focus, securing her rightful place as top of her class, but consequentially letting her social life suffer. If it weren't for the weekly meetings at the coffee shop the former hosts would never see her.

"Have you or Tamaki considered what I may have planned for _my_ summer?" Haruhi squared her sight on Kyoya, narrowing her eyes in annoyance.

Tamaki rested his iced mocha latte on a paper coaster and leaned forward with his forearms resting on the tabletop, "Why wouldn't you want to spend your summer with us? Just imagine all of the fun things we could do together." He pointed his finger at her accusingly, "You've isolated yourself all year. We rarely ever see you."

"You see me every week senpai." Haruhi deadpanned.

"Yeah, we see you begrudgingly slurp down an iced green tea for an hour. That's not considered spending time with us." Kaoru sneered.

"Yeah," Hikaru added as he slouched into the booth, "and you only show up because Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai have to fetch you."

"They do not _fetch_ me." Haruhi scoffed. "I have always gone willingly."

Hunny drained the last of his iced coffee and finished with a satisfied sigh before addressing Haruhi with his large doe eyes. "That's not what they're referring to, Haru-chan. If it weren't for Takashi and I holding you accountable you would probably never show up." He offered her an apologetic shrug and dove into his second piece of cake, generously provided by a barista, and purposely ignored her persecuting glare.

Haruhi groaned her growing frustration, peeved by how observant her friends were. Sadly, she knew Hunny's words to be true. If it weren't for them finding her either in the library or after class she wouldn't remember to attend the gatherings. Not that she'd purposely avoid her friends but that her busy mind would easily forget anything not concerned with her studies.

"It's not that I don't want to see you guys. University is just so demanding. I had to stay focused or else I'd fall behind on my goals." Haruhi tried to amend.

"Well," Kyoya began, hoping to reel in the stubborn brunette, "this is your opportunity to make up for lost time."

Kaoru nodded, "He's right Haruhi. You owe us this. We've been patient with you and now with summer break about to begin we should make the most of it."

Tamaki clapped his hands in agreement, "We should celebrate this long testing year of university! We've all worked very hard and we deserve this cruise." His bright azure eyes found Haruhi finishing the last few sips of her drink and once she noticed his staring he offered a sheepish grin; a nervous plea for her compliance.

Haruhi groaned, rolled her eyes, and buried her face in her palms, her dark hair veiling her blushed cheeks. After a moment of anxious silence she emerged with a twisted frown skewing her lips and something darkening her chocolate eyes.

Kyoya easily recognized that something for he saw it numerous times. As the recently announced heir to his father's empire he began his training as the new Ootori head last year, resulting in many board conferences and one-on-one contract meetings with potential business partners. His father often passed him the difficult clients to study how his son would handle the situation and every time Kyoya proved himself as an Ootori. When the difficult client counter-offered their _gracious_ deals Kyoya swept in with manipulative tactics that could make a politician cringe. When everything was said and done Kyoya would look into the client's eyes and see the very same something that now inhabited Haruhi's chocolate irises; defeat. The corner of his lips turned up in a private smirk.

Haruhi breathed out a long exasperated sigh before addressing the six young men around her, "I have one condition; I will not be forced into a bikini."

She fixated her eyes and a stiff finger directly at the twins, silently calling them out for their many previous attempts. Since their second year in high school Haruhi transformed into a beautiful young woman; one who would never be mistaken as a man again. Her widened hips, curvaceous waist, and rounded chest helped her become the Hitachiin twin's most desirable model. Once or twice Haruhi gave into their demands and allowed them to use her body as their mannequin but when they tried to slip her into lingerie she was no longer a willing participant, accusing them of crossing a boundary line.

The twins didn't appreciate the special attention but couldn't stay mad for long. Somehow they all convinced Haruhi to take a cruise with them and for that they shared a wide toothy smile.

"Yay! We're going to spend our summer with Haru-chan!" Hunny cheered. He glanced up at Mori to catch his reaction and was pleased to see a small smile cross his cousin's lips. Hunny knew about Mori's unrequited love, he's known for a while even without Mori having to confess his feelings, and seeing his smile filled Hunny with boundless hope. He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer that this summer might bend fate in his cousin's favor.

"Thank you Haruhi! I swear to you, you won't regret this!" Tamaki promised. Whether he could deliver this promise was something he didn't consider because right now he only had one thing on his mind. "This summer is about relaxing and shaking off the stress of university. It will be a wonderful experience for all of us. Just imagine being surrounded by miles of open sea, the brisk wind playing with your hair while your tired lungs breathe in the rejuvenating salty air. Imagine sun bathing atop the open deck with a refreshing coconut daiquiri glistening beside you while island drums softly play in the background. It's the perfect vacation for seven hard working students like us." His eyes traced the textured ceiling as images of a glistening ocean played before him.

"That would be nice…" The twins mused simultaneously.

"Not to mention we'll have the boat to ourselves." Kyoya added, pulling out his signature little black book from underneath the table and flipped through the pages with his thumb.

"What do you mean Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi was more shocked than confused. It wouldn't surprise her if her rich friends managed to buy out an entire cruise ship for their selfish pleasures but she knew them and this tactic was far beneath them.

Kyoya settled on a page and bookmarked it with his finger. "I mean, we will be boarding my family's personal line of cruise ships. It is the first of its kind; an autonomous driving vessel. If all goes well it will be the first in the world to set sail without a crew."

"Wait, wait…" Hikaru regressively held up his hands, "You aren't using us as guinea pigs for your family's investments again… are you?"

Kyoya chuckled and shrugged his guilty admittance, "I wouldn't say we're using you as guinea pigs but rather giving you a once in a lifetime opportunity to make Japanese history."

Haruhi raised her hand, "Excuse me, but what is an autonomous driving vessel?"

"Yeah, what exactly are we getting into here, Kyoya?" Kaoru demanded.

Kyoya raised his hand, asking for everyone's undivided attention, "An autonomous driving vessel is a boat that doesn't require manual maintenance. The main control unit is programmed with radar, lidar, and sonar technology along with a solar powered odometer and a specially designed GPS system."

"Thank you Kyoya-senpai, now could you please explain it so _we_ can understand?" Hikaru jested.

Kyoya sighed and adjusted his glasses, "Think of it as something similar to a self-driving car."

Hunny's eyes lit up with interest, "Oh, so the boat will drive itself? I'd like to see that."

"I never thought to ask until now but Kyoya, why did your family create this autonomous driving vessel?" Tamaki leaned into the booth's cushioned back while crossing his arms over his abdomen.

Kyoya reviewed the scribbled notes written in his black book before turning to face Tamaki. "You've seen my family's artificial beach, correct? These cruise ships are an extension of the same idea. Originally we were satisfied with the attention our artificial beach was gaining but soon my father asked a crucial question, 'why stop there?' He met with several shipwrights reviewing designs and blueprints for the world's first autonomous driving vessel for remedial purposes. You see, these ships will be used as therapeutic vacations. Our guests can enjoy a luxurious cruise with the advantage of privacy. Without a crew present there will be no one to meddle with their space. They will be free to do as they please, therefore offering a rejuvenating voyage."

"I wouldn't categorize that as therapeutic." Haruhi grumbled under her breath.

"Wait Kyoya, does that mean we won't have any chefs or maids to prepare our meals and maintain our cabins?" Kaoru asked, dreading the suspected answer.

"That is correct Kaoru, we will have to feed and clean after ourselves."

"I hardly consider that a vacation." Kaoru pouted. "What if we get hungry in the middle of the night? What if we stain our clothes? You expect us to take care of everything?"

"I wouldn't worry too much about that. After all, we have an experienced housekeeper joining us." Kyoya offered Haruhi a devious smirk and in return her agitated expression proved her distaste for his cold humor.

"Haruhi is not our maid." Mori stated, adding his voice to the conversation for the first time since they all sat down.

Hunny fervently nodded, "Takashi's right, Haruhi will also be treated as a guest. She isn't coming to clean up after us."

Haruhi groaned, wanting to protest on her behalf, but a small voice in her head made her reconsider objecting. Her friends, as talented and gifted as they were in the professional fields, didn't have an ounce of knowledge when it came to cooking and cleaning for themselves. If she didn't volunteer to help once in a while they would probably starve themselves of decent nutrition; mainly relying on instant ramen and rice. As much as it pained her, her friends truly needed her, and though that wasn't the reason she was being asked to come along it would eventually become a perk of her presence.

Kyoya returned his black book to his satchel and folded his hands neatly on the tabletop. He cleared his throat, again asking for everyone's attention. "To give you all an idea of what our trip might look like I'll provide a recap of this cruise. We will board ship the day after summer break begins. Pack however you feel necessary but do not bring everything you own; the boat is not as large as the average cruise ship and cannot fit your entire wardrobe. For the next few months we will cook for ourselves, entertain ourselves, and maintain ourselves. We will occasionally stop at designated docks to restock on supplies but other than that we will remain on the water. When my father's shipwrights are satisfied by its performance we will be directed back to where we originally boarded, thus ending our trip. Now, how does that sound to everyone?"

He surveyed his friends as they digested this information and slowly they began nodding their approvals.

"So I guess this is really happening…" Haruhi sighed with exasperation. "I'm going on a cruise."

* * *

The following week passed by without rhyme or reason, the miniscule daily details lost in a whirlwind as Haruhi worked tirelessly to finish the spring term with a perfect grade. She managed to complete her essay and chapter reading before their deadlines and to her relief they were graded and returned to her with commending comments, praising her fluidity in her writing. It was enough to ease the stress she's harbored since the beginning of the term and allowed herself to look forward to her next great adventure.

Surprisingly as time passed she found herself growing excited for the cruise. At first she regretted her decision, afraid the secluded time with her friends would slowly drive her into insanity, but as the days passed she began to look forward to the quiet vastness of the sea. She imagined herself reading a book on a lounge chair in complete unadulterated silence; the only sound being the waves gently crashing against the ship's aluminum. She had to admit, it was rather tempting, and so when the day to board ship finally came she felt better prepared than she had originally expected; eager to learn how relaxing a cruise could be.

* * *

The morning of, the Fujioka household bustled with raging energy as father and daughter rushed to finish filling her suitcase. Ranka had been insisting on a purple knee-length summer dress handmade by his good friend Misuzu. Haruhi reluctantly let him stuff the fabric into a corner of her suitcase purely for that fact and that fact alone. If it were just another dress on a store rack she wouldn't have wasted precious space for something so frilly but out of respect for Misuzu… she would bring it along her voyage.

As Haruhi jumped in the shower for a quick sprucing Ranka prepared her a simple breakfast; rolled omelet with two rice balls for her to take on the road. Regrettably, there wasn't time for them share their breakfast at the table as they did most mornings. If they hadn't stayed awake the previous night arguing over which shoes to pack they wouldn't have slept through their alarms.

Haruhi emerged from the bathroom mostly dressed, only lacking her socks and shoes, and with damp hair already drenching the back of her shirt. Ranka hissed at her carelessness and moved to wring her hair with a dry towel.

"Honestly Haruhi, would it kill you to be aware of your appearance?" He scolded as he tugged on her hair with the towel.

"Would it kill you to let me dress however I want?" She rebutted, growling each time he yanked her hair.

"Wait here while I find a hairbrush." Ranka ordered as he began looking around the apartment. He discarded the towel on the bathroom floor and made haste in searching for anything to comb through her hair.

Haruhi glanced at her alarm clock and gasped, "There's no time Dad! I have a hairbrush packed somewhere in my suitcase. I'll brush it on the way. I have to go." She ran to her suitcase and flipped the top over, rushing to zip it closed.

She heard her father curse under his breath as he ran to the window. Ranka peered past the drawn curtain and saw a black SUV pull into a parking space in front of their apartment building.

"Shit… They're here already? But they're early! They couldn't give us more time?"

Haruhi grunted as she pulled her heavy suitcase upright. "Well technically Dad I had all week to pack. It's our fault for waiting till yesterday."

Ranka rolled his eyes and quickly joined Haruhi where she stood in the center of the room. He tried to mend her messy hair with his fingers, hoping it would fool the neighbors at least. When his fingers tugged on a knot Haruhi swatted his hands away.

"Come on Dad, help me bring this downstairs and stop worrying about my hair. If I'm late they'll leave without me. This boat is special; it's programmed to leave at a certain time. They couldn't wait for me even if they wanted to." Haruhi begged for her father to understand how crucial every second was right now. The longer they stayed in their apartment the closer she risked losing her free cruise. Haruhi didn't want to take that chance, not when she was actually excited about it. There were few times when she looked forward to her friends' plans and she didn't want to waste this opportunity to enjoy herself. Putting the time spent with her friends aside she couldn't reject a free all-expenses-paid cruise, especially during university when money was extra tight. She figured this might be the only chance she'll have to ever explore the open seas.

Ranka stuffed her breakfast into a sandwich bag, not caring how unappetizing it looked, and shoved the bag into her hand. He grabbed her suitcase and parked it by the front door so he could slip on his outdoor slippers. Haruhi crammed her feet into a pair of socks and joined her father at the front door to throw on her sneakers. When their feet were properly dressed Ranka threw open the door and rolled the suitcase around the second story walkway's corner and carried it down the stairs with Haruhi trailing close behind.

The chauffer stood beside the trunk, already ajar, and accepted the suitcase from Ranka's shaking hands. With one swift motion the suitcase was tossed into the trunk with the lid slamming closed a second later. Ranka rounded the car, reaching Haruhi before she slid into her seat. He grabbed his daughter by the shoulders and gave her a tight hug, squeezing his love into her little body, and planted a quick kiss on her head.

"Be safe honey and call me when you board the ship."

"I will Dad." Haruhi promised as she pried his arms from his tight hold on her.

She settled herself in the leather backseat and buckled her seatbelt while the chauffer started the engine. Ranka closed the door for her.

As the SUV began rolling in reverse Haruhi rolled her window down to say one last thing to her doting father.

"I love you Dad. Thanks for helping me get ready."

Ranka smiled wide and waved frantically as she was carried away. "I love you too sweetie. Have fun!"

* * *

"Hikaru, Kaoru… I told you to not bring your entire wardrobe." Kyoya chastised as he watched the twins struggling to carry their nearly bulging suitcases in each hand. The former hosts were standing at the mouth of the dock waiting for everyone's luggage to be loaded into the ship before they could officially set sail. The twins gratefully passed their heavy suitcases to an Ootori maid, who made haste in running them up the dock.

"We didn't pack all our clothes… just the outfits we absolutely needed." Hikaru sheepishly explained with a wicked grin. Kyoya rolled his eyes, knowing well they wouldn't consider his conditions as he hoped. He should just thankful they at least showed up on time.

Haruhi joined the trio where they stood and crossed her arms as she watched the Ootori employees carry totes of food, toiletries, and supplies aboard the ship followed by the long row of everyone's suitcase.

"I'm surprised it's just us here, Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi observed.

"What do you mean Haruhi?" He peered down at the girl with her slender arms crossed across her delicious chest. For a moment Kyoya imagined how she would look in a bikini, her luscious mounds trapped behind flimsy fabric. It was an image he often replayed in his mind when he thought of the long awaited cruise. If only she didn't have that one condition.

"I mean, if this boat will truly make Japanese history then why aren't there reporters? I'd imagine someone would want to document this."

"If this trip goes well then I'm sure my father will have an entire team of newscasters waiting at the dock for us. There is no guarantee this voyage will be successful. We might have to end our trip early at one of our stocking docks. If that happens the Ootori family doesn't want evidence of its failure."

Haruhi sighed, not truly content with his reasoning but accepted it for now. The Ootori family, as she knew them, strived to stay a few steps ahead so Kyoya's excuse matched their cunning conduct.

A maid approached Kyoya with a curtesy bow and gestured her arm towards the boat. "Sir, everything is loaded. I suggest boarding now before the ship's engine automatically starts."

Kyoya nodded his agreement and turned to address his friends who were passing time with idle chatter.

"Excuse me everyone, it's time to board. Everything is already packed so now all that's left to do is set sail. Follow me please." Before Kyoya turned away towards the boat he flashed Haruhi a mischievous grin; one done so quickly she would have missed it if she weren't already watching him. All too quick he returned to his blank calculating expression, making her wonder if it was her imagination.

The hosts walked the dock's length until they reached the collapsible ramp. Before them stood a glorious ship, one unparalleled to measly speed boats and cheap yachts. It wasn't large like a commercial cruise ship, in fact it could be considered an eight of the size, but it was still larger than the other hosts' personal yachts. It could easily hold twenty guests as passengers and yet only seven would occupy the vast vessel.

Kyoya stood to the side of the ramp and motioned for his friends to step ahead of him. Tamaki was the first to step over, sighing his approval. Hunny and Mori followed second, walking side by side with Usa-chan trapped within the short blonde's arms. The twins made sure to comment on every detail their eager eyes could find as they passed by Kyoya; the glossy paint job, the Ootori name stamped beneath the bow in bright blue lettering, and even the vinyl wooden flooring. Haruhi was the last to board for she lost herself in admiring the giant vessel. It was the largest ship she ever had the privilege to stand next to - let alone climb aboard. Her gaped mouth and widened eyes made Kyoya want to laugh but instead he offered her his hand as a gesture to held her across. She timidly accepted his offer and allowed him to keep her steady as her wobbly legs passed the ramp. Once her feet touched the deck Kyoya moved around her, allowing the maids to retrieve the ramp.

"I can't believe we're going on a cruise." Haruhi said in awe, unable to hide her enthusiasm.

Kyoya only nodded with a smile, happy to finally spend this time with the small brunette... the brunette he fell in love with during his second year of high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating will change from T to M when the appropriate chapters are added. Thank you for reading my second OHSHC story! I've always wondered how the hosts would fair in a life threatening situation that left them completely isolated and vulnerable. I hope you enjoy this story along with me (because honestly I don't know what's going to happen from chapter to chapter, I just have an idea of what I want to write and then this story takes the reins from me).


	2. The Storm

Trigger Warning: blood and injury

* * *

Miles of endless cerulean water stretched in every direction. Its modest waves rolled beneath white caps of sea foam before dissipating against the ship's aluminum hull. The ocean seemed alive as it rocked the ship with a gentle caress comparable to a lullaby; easing them deeper into the great unknown. The last remnants of land had long disappeared behind the horizon, leaving no trace of civilization in view and isolating the ship amidst tossing waves that shimmered like fields of diamonds beneath the brilliant sunlight.

A bracing wind clipped the water's crest, carrying the salty air above deck to graze three university students reclined in woven polyester lounge chairs.

For Haruhi it felt like a dream. The sun's warmth kissed her smooth porcelain skin as she curled into the reclined lounger. A Theory of Law textbook nestled in her lap, color coded post-it tabs already littering the pages. The glossy paper reflected the harsh sunlight, hurting her eyes from time to time, but she didn't mind the minor inconvenience for she wanted to bask in the beautiful weather.

Since they've set sail eleven days ago they've enjoyed a handful of sunny days while the rest were strangely veiled beneath dark brooding clouds. Kyoya noted the bizarre weather pattern and sent a few emails to his father, updating the shipwrights as their trip progressed. Occasionally they experienced a mild rain storm but nothing so severe they needed to change route. The meteorologist stationed at Ootori's Headquarters assured the team the rain current would most likely pass them before it got any worse and though he couldn't promise clear skies it did help in soothing their doubts.

To her left Kyoya slouched into a lounge chair with his laptop propped against his bent knees, his slim fingers chaotically tapping at the keyboard. Work waited for no man, even if that man was technically on vacation. Even in university he never relinquished his free time to himself, sacrificing his evenings and weekends for his father's company – or rather his company. Kyoya weighed himself down with the stress of university and the burdens of operating a multimillion business, often leaving him a husk of a man by the time he retired in bed. He should be using this time to knead out the mental knots but it would be an act of Heaven if he did.

Beside Kyoya lied Tamaki, fast asleep while sprawled across the length of his lounger with a tabloid magazine tented across his chest. Tamaki, having recently been publicly recognized as the next Suoh heir, gladly used this time to catch up on rest. Since his first year in university he worked hard in continually proving his worth to his grandmother, afraid her gracious acknowledgment could dissolve by the hands of one mistake. He tirelessly spread himself thin between shadowing his father, studying towards his degree in business, and somehow finding time for his friends. Tamaki matured out of his 'daddy' delusion once he prioritized his future and he's steamrolled forward ever since. However, this cruise allowed him to shake off the crippling stress he's endured the past year and unlike Kyoya he was intent on using every second to do everything but work.

Kyoya brought a fisted hand to his mouth and cleared his throat, grabbing Haruhi's attention. He looked to the small brunette on his right and was pleased to see her bright chocolate eyes greet him with curiosity. The sunlight exposed the gold hues in her brown irises, momentarily taking his breath away. She was truly a sight to behold, for a charmeuse lavender dress framed her curvaceous figure; the neckline grazing the cap of her chest and the bottom hem lazily draped above her knees, exposing an inch of her toned thighs.

When he first met Haruhi his second year of high school she was stubborn, unapologetically blunt, and a little naïve but over the years she matured into a headstrong tenacious young woman; one who became more appealing with each passing day. In high school he valued their friendship at a safe distance but by his first year in university he began seeing the merit in pursuing her. She was intelligent, goal-oriented, and the only woman who could ever see past his cold exterior, valuing the benign man underneath.

"Kyoya-senpai…"

Her soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Hm?"

"Did you want to say something? Earlier you acted like you were going to say something." Her large eyes looked at him innocently.

"Ah, well…" He pressed a few keys simultaneously to save the document on his laptop and gently folded it closed with a soft click. "I suppose I should ask whose turn it is to cook tonight."

Haruhi nodded and thought for a moment. "I think it's Kaoru's turn tonight… Yeah, it is Kaoru's turn because last night Hikaru tried to make curry." Her top lip curled as she remembered Hikaru's failed attempt at curry chicken. The rice was so overcooked it was nearly porridge and the chicken was dreadfully dry. Although it was technically still edible everyone, including Hikaru, passed on dinner and opted for instant ramen as a quick save. It pained Haruhi to watch wasted food be thrown into the ocean but she assumed at least the fish would nibble on it.

Kyoya lifted his arms above his head to stretch the rigid muscles in his back. Sitting in one position for hours wasn't healthy and the cracks along his spine proved so.

"So that means I have the privilege of cleaning up afterwards." Kyoya mumbled.

Haruhi shrugged. "Even an Ootori must pull up his sleeves once in a while."

"I'm afraid you're thinking of another Ootori then." Kyoya leaned into Haruhi, balancing himself on the arm rest. "I'll cut your debt by half if you wash the dishes tonight." He smirked.

"I'm afraid you're thinking of another Haruhi because my debt has long been repaid."

Kyoya fell back into his lounger with an exasperated groan. "I miss the days when I could finagle you with debt. You were much more compliant."

"If I'm remembering correctly, those were also the days when you once cosplayed as Chi-Fu." She mocked.

"I'd rather not remember that, thank you." Kyoya grumbled.

He stood from the lounger and grabbed his laptop, firmly placing it under his arm. "Fine, we'll stick to schedule. But I expect an extra serving tonight for my labor."

"Why must you be so difficult when it comes to sharing chores?" Haruhi asked, growing agitated

Kyoya looked down at Haruhi, casting his shadow across her body. "I don't understand why I need to participate in chores. This is my cruise ship, after all. I should be exempted from cleaning. Why should I get my hands dirty on my own ship?"

Haruhi stretched her arms and legs across her lounger with a soft groan. "Because, Kyoya, no matter how rich and powerful you are, you still create messes. You're human before you're an Ootori. Your social status and wealth doesn't exclude you from basic responsibilities. Besides, I refuse to gradually turn into everyone's maid. I'm supposed to be on vacation too, you know." She shot him a look, daring him to refute.

A grunt pulled their attention to the forgotten blonde beside them, now stirring awake. Tamaki writhed in his lounger as he stretched his tired muscles, exhaling a strained breath. "What time is it?" He groaned.

Kyoya glanced at his wristwatch, "It's about half past four. Almost time for dinner, at that."

Tamaki squinted through the harsh sunlight to peer at Kyoya, "I was asleep that long? Wow, I must have really needed that nap." He raised his arms to stretch his shoulders and breathed out a satisfied sigh.

Haruhi dog-eared the page she had been reading earlier and shut the textbook closed with a thud. "I think I'll go find Kaoru then. I'd like to know what he plans on cooking tonight." With that she stood up and left for the galley, rounding the deckhouse until she disappeared from sight.

Tamaki slid his legs off the lounger's side and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

"She looks really pretty in that dress." He mused.

Kyoya nodded, silently agreeing.

Tamaki stood and joined Kyoya at his side, draping his arm around his friend's broad shoulders. "Earlier you two sounded like an old married couple. When are you going to confess to her?"

Kyoya just shook his head.

"Stop trying to fool yourself. Just accept that you like her."

"I have accepted my feelings." Kyoya said.

"And you afraid she won't?' Tamaki asked, growing concerned for his raven haired friend.

Kyoya sighed and shook his head again, "Not necessarily."

"Then why won't you have an honest conversation with her? She needs to know how you feel. We both know she's still too oblivious to catch on the same way I did. She'll never know unless you tell her." Tamaki urged.

"What if she did accept my feelings? That wouldn't bother you?" Kyoya eyed him curiously, watching his expression closely. Tamaki could try to lie with his words but his eyes always gave away the truth.

During their senior year of high school Tamaki gathered the sense and confidence to confess his love to Haruhi, curing him of his father complex. However, Haruhi couldn't return his love and rejected him. For a few months she avoided him, most likely to avoid the awkward glances and sympathetic hugs, but it crushed Tamaki all the more. If Kyoya hadn't comforted his friend back to mental health Tamaki would have spiraled into a depression. It was a year before Haruhi and Tamaki could sit in the same room together. The summer before Haruhi was to attend university Tamaki met her for coffee to discuss their friendship and by the end of their visit they agreed to start fresh, as if the confession never happened. Though it hurt his pride Tamaki was glad to have her back in his life.

"Don't worry about me, that was years ago. Besides, we are better friends now than we were in high school." Tamaki assured. "Is that why you are holding back? You were worried about hurting me?"

"Not entirely. If you were the only person standing in my way of Haruhi then I'd take my chances but the fact is… you aren't."

"What do you mean? The only other person who also confessed was Hikaru and she rejected him back in high school. Who else likes Haruhi?"

"Mori." Kyoya confessed.

"Mori…" Tamaki said the name slowly. "He likes Haruhi?"

"He loves Haruhi." Kyoya grumbled.

"He loves Haruhi…" Tamaki repeated. "Are you sure? Maybe you're misreading something. He isn't really one to express his emotions."

Kyoya sighed and swept Tamaki's arm off his shoulder. "Mori is reserved, not expressionless. If you watch closely his feelings are made obvious in how he interacts with her. The way he looks at her isn't the same as how he looks at Hunny or even his brother Satoshi. He speaks to her gently, smiles to her often, and is always the first to respond when she needs help. He's loved her for a long time and I've unfortunately known this for a while. "

Tamaki needed a moment to digest the information, crossing his arms over his chest and shifting his weight to his left hip. Now that he thought about it, what Kyoya said was true. Tamaki had always thought Mori viewed her as a sister which would explain why he fiercely protected her and seemed to favor her out of all the women in his life.

"So Mori also loves Haruhi, I should have known. Now that I think about it, you're right, he does treat her differently. He's much more attentive to her. But what I don't understand is why Mori would stand in your way."

"Because…" Kyoya said, "I have a feeling she might like him too. She just hasn't realized it yet."

* * *

Within the next hour dark heavy clouds charged forward; suffocating the late evening sky and casting an ominous shadow across the waters. The gentle summer breeze grew into a roaring wind, scathing the violent waves below and whistling throughout the upper deck. The brewing storm above was unforgiving, unleashing its furry onto the innocent below with unpredictable strength. The ocean, in its turmoil, angrily rocked the ship, disturbing the peace inside.

Haruhi walked along a narrow hallway with Mori and Hunny keeping pace beside her. Mori kept a firm hand on Haruhi's shoulder, silently offering his support as they struggled to keep their balance. They gripped the handrail as they fought to stay upright, resisting the ship's broad swaying as they followed the delicious scent wafting from the galley.

The ship jerked suddenly, shoving Hunny into Haruhi as they were thrown against the wall. Mori slammed into the wall behind them, a surprised grunt escaping his gritted teeth. Hunny said his apologies as he retrieved his Usa-chan from the floor, though it was difficult for her to hear beyond the moaning wind and resounding rain battering the ship like bullets. They found their footing once more and climbed the wall until they could stand again, hesitantly continuing their tread. Mori's hand found her shoulder again, offering a gentle squeeze as his apology for not catching her.

"Are you ok Haru-chan?" Hunny asked, gripping Usa-chan tighter to his chest.

Haruhi nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." She regathered her confidence and pushed forward.

Although the storm raged outside there was one lacking element; thunder and lightning. Haruhi counted her blessings for though the storm frightened her it didn't compare to her paralyzing fear of thunder. Her phobia crippled her during storms, forcing her to find any means of shelter. She's lived with this curse since she was a child, making every storm a living nightmare. She prayed she could make it to the dining table before the weather dipped for the worse.

"This storm is pretty bad. I hope Kyo-chan heard back from the meteorologist." Hunny made for conversation.

"I thought we were supposed to have nice weather all day," Haruhi said, "I don't remember the meteorologist predicting a storm."

"Neither do I." Mori agreed.

The ship jerked in the opposite direction as before, shoving them off the wall and onto the floor. Haruhi landed on her side with Mori right behind her while Hunny unfortunately rolled far enough to accidentally hit his head against the wall.

Haruhi groaned as she tried to sit up but her hip protested with pain, a bruise most likely forming on her hip bone. A groan escaped her throat as she sat herself up and rested her sore back against the wall beside Hunny, who was tearfully fixing his Usa-chan's Hawaiian themed velcro swim trunks.

"Are you ok Hunny-senpai? It sounded like you hit your head pretty hard." Haruhi reached out and touched the back of his head, carefully petting his thick blond hair.

Hunny sniffled and nodded, "Yeah, I'll be ok."

"This storm isn't like the first time it rained. It's much more serious. Maybe we should head back to our cabins?" Haruhi thought out loud.

Hunny grabbed the handrail and pulled himself up before offering his hand to Haruhi. She gratefully accepted and let Hunny help her off the floor, though she was careful not to agitate her sore hip. Once she was on her feet again she leaned against the wall with her hands behind her gripping the handrail. Mori also stood and joined her against the wall, noticing how she shifted her weight off her right hip.

The ship continued to nauseously rock side to side, making it difficult for the three to ignore their growing concerns. Haruhi was right; the storm was far different from the first rain they experienced and it didn't show signs of slowing. In fact, it appeared to gradually grow stronger with each passing minute.

A wall of black water crashed against the ship's side, drowning the porthole before them. Haruhi watched in a mixture of astonishment and horror as the water endlessly cascaded down the thick glass. Seconds later another wave crashed into the side, again flooding the porthole with dark seawater.

"I'm sure everyone is waiting for us at the dining table." Hunny said, also watching the porthole. He didn't want to stay in the hallway for much longer, afraid to be jostled around again.

"Is it safe to continue?" Haruhi asked, her senses heightening with caution. Although her body was hungry she didn't know if she could stomach food right now. The raging storm outside made her feel vulnerable, teasing her fight or flight instincts, and suppressing her appetite.

Mori considered her question, also beginning to second guess their plans for the evening. The food Kaoru prepared smelled delicious from where they stood but the storm acted as a barrier between dinner and their safety. The galley waited at the end of the hallway, only twenty feet away, yet it felt unwise to continue. Even if their friends were patiently waiting around the table, was that enough initiative to risk Haruhi's – their – safety?

Mori knew Haruhi was trying to hide how scared she truly was and he blamed her domineering independence for not allowing her to ask for help. He understood that throughout most her life she was forced to rely on herself, acting as her own caregiver when her father often worked long hours at the Drag bar, but that lonely season has long passed since she befriended the Host Club. She didn't have to fake her courage anymore and Mori selfishly wished she would lean on him for strength.

Haruhi gulped and began to slowly walk forward, holding the handrail with both hands. Hunny looked to Mori with determination and followed Haruhi, closely trailing her from behind. Mori sighed, his unspoken concerns weighing heavily on his chest, and trudged forward with them.

Bright florescent light spilled into the hallway from the galley and it acted as a lighthouse, guiding them away from danger toward asylum. Haruhi tried to swallow her fear so she could reach the end of the hallway. For now that was the only thing she deemed important; reach the galley.

They had traveled only a few feet when the ship was hit by another vicious wave, the force of the tide throwing them onto the floor. This time Haruhi couldn't hide her injured hip for when she landed on her side she cried out in pain. Mori quickly crawled over to her, ignoring the biting ache in his left knee, and carefully rolled her onto her back.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked while his eyes vaguely searched her body.

Haruhi covered her hip with her hand and glared at Mori, "I'm fine, just help me up."

Mori shook his head and reached to touch her hip, his calloused fingers lightly touching the swollen skin beneath the soft fabric. Something wet grazed his thumb and upon leaning forward for a better look noticed blood staining her dress. Acting on instinct he pinched the hem of her dress and began lifting it past her thigh.

"Mori-senpai, what are you doing?" Haruhi gasped, confounded by his bold actions. She tried to swat his hand away but he only shook his head, refusing to let go.

"You're bleeding." he said as he cautiously lifted the dress until he found the cut. He hissed when he saw blood pooling onto her skin and carefully dabbed it with her dress. The years of self-discipline in his family's dojo trained his eyes to not wander past the wound on her hip, though her white bikini underwear were tempting in his peripheral vision.

"How bad is it?" Hunny asked; peering over Haruhi to glance at her hip.

"It looks deep." Mori analyzed. "How badly does it hurt, Haruhi?"

"It hurts but it's nothing I can't handle." Haruhi tried to shrug off the pain, not wanting to worry her friends over her carelessness. She figured it would quickly heal and shouldn't be anything to fuss over.

Mori took out his handkerchief from his jean's back pocket and gently wiped away the fresh blood before balling it up and pressing it into her wound. Haruhi hissed but knew it had to be done for the blood to clot. Mori kept the handkerchief in place while he ripped a long strand of fabric from the end of his button down shirt. He asked Hunny to hold the handkerchief in place while he tied the makeshift gauze around her waist, securing her temporary bandage. Mori tested the knot before returning her dress to its proper place over her thighs.

"Please don't do that again, Mori-senpai." Haruhi sighed, grateful to be relieved of the awkward situation. She pushed herself into a sitting position, hissing through gritted teeth as the pain shot through her back.

Mori helped her sit up comfortably while a deep blush stained his cheeks, "Ah, I apologize."

Hunny squatted beside Mori with Usa-chan held between his knees, "That looks like a deep cut Haruhi. It needed to be dressed."

Haruhi took a deep breath, silently curing herself for getting injured, and reluctantly nodded her gratitude to Mori.

"What did you cut yourself on, Haru-chan?" Hunny asked.

Haruhi shrugged, "Who knows, maybe something sharp fell loose and I happened to land on it."

Hunny looked to the floor and searched for the oppressing object. He noticed something glimmer to his left and when he leaned forward for a better look realized it was a stainless steel screw the size of his thumb. He picked it up and showed it to Mori.

"I think this is what she fell on but how it came out of the wall is beyond me." Hunny sounded worried. He didn't want to think the ship was slowly falling apart but the evidence was pinched between his fingers. The storm was doing much more damage than merely tossing them around in the hallway. It was tearing apart their buoyant haven.

"Come on." Mori said as he slipped one arm beneath her bent knees and wrapped the other around her lower back. Before Haruhi could object he lifted her off the floor and cradled her against his chest, tightening his hold when the ship dipped slightly to the side.

"I can walk, Mori-senpai." Haruhi fussed.

Mori shook his head, "No. It'll make your wound worse."

Hunny led their tread to the galley with Mori and Haruhi close behind. They were a few feet away from the dining archway when Tamaki and Hikaru poured into the hallway before them, stumbling over their own feet with what appeared to be red sauce splashed across their clothes.

"Tama-chan! Hika-chan! What's going on?"

Tamaki straightened himself and brushed down his wrinkled shirt, "This atrocious storm ruined Kaoru's dinner. His baked rigatoni is all over the floor… and all over us." Tamaki proved his point by pointing to his shirt drenched in tomato sauce.

Hikaru didn't look much better with the same fate staining his clothes, even having bits of cooked pasta caught in his red hair. He crossed his arms in annoyance and huffed, "It smelled really good too. I was looking forward to eating it, not wearing it."

Kyoya and Kaoru joined them in the hallway, able to walk with more grace than the previous pair but still struggling to keep their balance. They too were covered in Kaoru's dinner, their discomfort and disappointment evident in their scowls. Kyoya took his glasses off and tried to wipe the sauce off the lenses but unfortunately only smeared it further. With a defeated sigh Kyoya folded his glasses and tucked them into his shirt pocket.

"I'm afraid this storm ruined our dinner for the evening." Kyoya said.

"I thought the meteorologist predicted clear skies for tonight." Hikaru grumbled.

Kyoya sighed, "Yes well, he was obviously wrong."

Tamaki surveyed the hallway where his friends now stood together; settling his focus on Haruhi secured in Mori's arms. Although he and Haruhi had agreed to strictly remain friends he couldn't suppress the hint of jealousy rising in his chest. He would be a fool to say he didn't have lingering feelings for their host maiden. He always longed to hold her the same way Mori held her and he was always envious of how Mori seemed to be the only host allowed to touch her so intimately.

"Haruhi, why is Mori carrying you?" Tamaki warily asked.

"She's hurt." Mori stated, guiding their attention to her hip with his eyes.

"What happened?" Kyoya asked as he stepped over to them. Without saying a word he also investigated her hip, with the exception of lifting her dress as Mori had done. His fingers gingerly traveled over the damage, testing the swelling skin surrounding her cut. He was sure her hip would heal but the injury called for immediate attention; most preferably antiseptic and real gauze.

"Haru-chan fell down and landed on this screw." Hunny answered, holding up the screw they found on the floor earlier.

Kyoya took it and twisted it between his fingers, feeling the sharp edges running along the thick metal. What he held in his hand wasn't an ordinary household screw. It was an industrial screw meant to bolt the ship's interior walls to metal studs. If this, of all things, simply fell out of the wall then that meant…

"If this storm doesn't stop, the ship might not make it." Kyoya realized, his eyes widening as the reality of their situation sunk in.

"Woah, woah… What do you mean?" Hikaru whipped around to face Kyoya, daring him to repeat himself.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. There's a chance the screw was already loose before the storm hit." Kaoru tried to reason, swallowing the fear rising in his throat. "We just need to find somewhere to bunker down until the storm ends."

Tamaki frantically nodded, his nerves beginning to unwind. "Y-yes, I agree with Kaoru. We need to find somewhere safe to ride out this storm. It'll have to end sometime." He nervously fiddled with his fingers as he looked to Kyoya for assurance.

Kyoya pointed a finger at Kaoru as he tried to regain his composure, if not for himself then for his friends, "Kaoru's right, we need to find somewhere to ride out the storm. Just in case, there is an inflatable lifeboat stored in the upper deck." He turned his finger to Hunny, "Hunny-senpai, you and Mori-senpai are agile enough to move through the storm. Please retrieve the lifeboat and meet the rest of us in my cabin. The lifeboat should be adjacent to the open lounge on the right side, bolted to the wall. All you have to do is lift the latch."

Hunny nodded and turned to begin their mission but Mori stood still, pulling Haruhi closer into his chest.

"We don't have much time Mori-senpai." Kyoya urged.

"Haruhi can't walk." Mori refuted.

"I can probably walk just fine." Haruhi argued, not wanting her injury to burden her friends any longer.

Kyoya arched his extended arms, "I'll take her."

Mori hesitated, only for a second but long enough for Kyoya to note his reluctance. He didn't want to surrender Haruhi from his care but he also understood that he and Hunny were the only men strong enough to fight through the violent winds. If he didn't get the lifeboat and let Kyoya take her to his cabin then he would inevitably fail in protecting her.

Mori slid Haruhi into Kyoya's arms, feeling a pinch of regret when she molded to his chest, and ran down the hallway with Hunny leading the way. When the pair disappeared past a conjoined hallway Kyoya turned to address the remaining hosts.

"Let's go, we can't waste any more time."

* * *

Haruhi winced as Kyoya wrapped medical gauze around her hip. He tried his best to be gentle but the ship's rocking made it nearly impossible, forcing his hands to slip and accidentally grabbing her thighs and waist in catching himself. They had to pull her dress up, scrunching it beneath her breasts, so Kyoya could properly dress her wound. Haruhi protested at first but when she gathered the courage to examine her hip and saw the inch-wide gash marring her flesh she had to agree to their terms. She underestimated the severity of her wound, unable to pass it off as a scratch, and so allowed her friends to lay her on Kyoya's bed while they cared for her.

Kyoya ripped the gauze from its roll and taped the ends down. He asked Haruhi to lie down on her left side and when she obeyed he unraveled her dress over her body.

Hikaru angrily paced throughout the room, bumping into furniture as the ship dipped from side to side. Kaoru watched his brother from a wing chair in the room's corner, his concern prominent in his frown.

"Hikaru, please sit down. You'll hurt yourself if you continue falling into furniture." Kaoru urged.

"How can any of you sit still right now?" Hikaru barked. "I can't keep still. I can't sit down. I can't relax!" The ship jerked, throwing Hikaru into a table's corner. He landed with a pained grunt but straightened himself back up and continued his disoriented pacing.

"We really cannot afford two injured people, especially now. Sit down, Hikaru." Kyoya ordered.

Hikaru growled his frustration and flopped onto the bed next to Kyoya, burying his hands into his open palms. His fingers grabbed at his hair tips and tugged on the red locks, unable to control his nervous fidgeting.

The cabin door flew open, banging the adjacent wall as two bodies entered the room. Hunny walked in backwards as he carried one end of the folded lifeboat followed by Mori carrying the other end. They were drenched from their wind-swept hair down to their squeaking sneakers. A puddle of water followed their footsteps as they moved, ruining the room's white carpet. They dropped the lifeboat onto the floor and plopped down beside it, finally able to catch their breaths.

"How is it outside?" Kaoru asked.

"Terrible… the wind… is really strong… and we kept… sliding… everywhere…" Hunny panted between racking breaths. Mori was also lost for breath, heaving silently as he tried to control his composure.

"We should know what we're dealing with soon. I just asked the meteorologist for an update. If he hopes to continue working for the Ootori Group he will reply quickly." Kyoya said.

As if on cue, Kyoya's cellphone buzzed beside him and he quickly grabbed it, flipping it open with his thumb. The group watched his eyes rapidly read the text on the screen, holding their breaths and they anxiously waited for his interpretation.

Kyoya's expression twisted in anger as he finished the email. He slammed his phone shut and unexpectedly threw it across the room with an exasperated growl, breaking his phone as it hit the far wall. Even Haruhi flinched.

"What's going on?" Kaoru couldn't hide the fear in his voice. He was beyond scared now. He was terrified, and he shared his growing panic with his friends. A quick survey around the room exposed their troubled eyes and deepening frowns.

Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned forward on his knees, trying to collect his demeanor as he took deep breaths.

"I don't know how to explain this…" Kyoya confessed.

Hikaru grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him forward to face him, his furrowed eyes piercing Kyoya with jarring anger. "Tell us! Just tell us! What's going on?"

Kyoya's lip twitched before he took a deep quivering breath and braced himself for whatever consequences would follow his words.

"A wind current north of us changed direction, rapidly mixing the temperature over the ocean. The friction created a cyclone but because the wind's speed is so strong…" Kyoya trailed off, unsure how to finish his sentence.

Hikaru's grip tightened around his shirt as he tugged him closer to his red face.

"Say it, damnit!" Hikaru barked.

Kyoya gulped then hesitantly continued, "We're in the middle of a hurricane."

"We're what?" Kaoru yelled just as the ship tipped sideways beneath a large wave. The furniture slid left as the former hosts fought gravity. Haruhi gripped the sheets as the bed swung out a few inches. Kyoya's hand found her leg and did his best in anchoring her beside him as he fought to stay upright.

"We need to get off this boat." Hikaru frantically said as he jumped to his feet, ready to run on command.

"And go where? We're in the middle of the fucking ocean!" Kaoru shrilled.

"Kyoya I don't want to die." Haruhi whimpered; burying her face in the pillow as her fingers gripped its plush ends. She couldn't let her friends see her tears even if they could hear them in her quivering voice.

Kyoya rubbed her leg sympathetically as his heart felt into his stomach at hearing her cry. Although he could have never foreseen this disaster he couldn't help but feel guilty for inviting his friends to their watery graves. Fate was cruel, he decided.

The ship was hit by another powerful vicious wave, forcing it to lean on its side. They all grabbed what they could to anchor themselves in where they sat, straining their muscles and scrunching their faces as they prepared for the dip. However, another wave counteracted the ship at the same time, crashing into their side as they leaned forward. The wave's force proved to be too strong, shattering through the porthole's glass. Cold salty ocean water poured into the cabin, drenching the terrified hosts; their screams muffled by the rushing water. When the ship finally leaned upright they were up to their ankles in cold seawater.

What happened next was a blur, scenes lost between rising adrenalin and screaming voices.

.

.

They raced through the hallway toward the upper deck. Mori and Hunny lead the group as they carried the lifeboat. Kyoya ran after them with Haruhi in his arms, his grasp around her body almost crushing. Haruhi gripped his shirt as tears ran down her red face, quietly pleading for her mother. The twins kept pace directly behind Kyoya, their visions blurred by their uncontrollable crying. Tamaki ran beside Kyoya, frighteningly expressionless.

.

.

The piercing wind felt like thousands of knives stabbing their wet cold bodies. The deck was covered in a quarter inch of water, making it difficult to move quickly without slipping. Kyoya shouted orders but the howling wind muffled his voice, reducing him to hand motions and mouthing out his words.

.

.

Mori angrily ripped the elastic fastener from the lifeboat and Hunny moved to unroll it. Once the pull-string unraveled into sight Mori pulled it, inflating the lifeboat. It was filled with air within minutes but they were running out of time. They had to board the lifeboat before the ship dipped beneath a wave again.

.

.

Kyoya lowered Haruhi into the lifeboat and quickly sat down beside her. Hikaru and Kaoru jumped in after them. Kaoru held onto his brother as he wept while Hikaru's shaky hands picked out the last of the glass shard from Kaoru's hair. Tamaki stumbled into the lifeboat, seeming withdrawn. His unseeing eyes stared straight ahead, barely blinking, barely moving. Mori and Hunny were the last to join them, after they grabbed a first aid kit bolted to the neighboring wall. Just when Mori sat down on the other side of Haruhi the boat leaned to the side.

.

.

Haruhi felt four arms wrap around her body, securely squeezing her in place as the boat slid off the deck and crashed with angry waters. The last thing she heard before darkness overtook her was a frightened voice professing, "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I apologize for leaving you on this terrible cliffhanger but I will make it up to you in chapter three! Please don't be too angry with me and stick around :-).  
> Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. Your comments and enthusiasm is IS SO VERY MUCH appreciated! Thank you so much! I hope you've enjoyed chapter two and have a FUN and SAFE new year <3.


	3. Drifting Survivors

Haruhi stirred awake; her tired eyes trying to blink away the harsh sunlight as she regained consciousness. She felt herself reclined in an uncomfortable position against what felt like bloated canvas. Her head rested on something different, something much smoother and softer. She felt something was wrong – she knew something was wrong – and tried to position her weak arms beneath her bottom to sit herself up but stopped short when a sharp pain bit her right hip. Instinctively she seethed through gritted teeth and felt a calloused hand gently guiding her back to her original position; although this time she also noticed the warm water lapping at her ankles.

"She's awake." A voice said from beyond her hazy vision.

"Haruhi," a second voice, one much deeper, whispered beside her. The same calloused hand cupped her jaw while its thumb carefully slid across her chapped lips. Squinting to see past the blinding sunlight she could make out a silhouette with frayed hair looming over her right side.

Another hand, a smaller softer one, slipped beneath her and cradled her head while a shadowed finger slowly waved above her.

"Haruhi, can you follow my finger with your eyes?" A third voice asked, worry evident within the deep tone. Everything sounded fuzzy, as if she was underwater, and she strained her ears to hear the distant voices. She followed the shadowed finger as best she could but the mixture of bright sunlight and strong salty air irritated her sensitive eyes.

"Is Haru-chan going to be alright Kyo-chan?"

"Yes, I think so. Give her a moment to wake up."

The fuzzy voices grew more distinct as she became more coherent. She recognized the two closest to her as Kyoya and Mori while the others sounded nearby but not in a particular order. Haruhi took a deep shaky breath before forcing herself to sit up. Her stiff muscles protested with pain although nothing compared to the piercing burn in her right hip.

"Easy Haruhi, you shouldn't strain yourself." Kyoya warned, supporting her back with his hand that previously held her head.

Mori brushed the back of his fingers across her flushed cheeks, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "How do you feel?" His concern was palpable in his voice.

"Awful." She groaned honestly.

Kyoya sighed, "I'd imagine you would after how hard you hit your head."

He moved from his seat to sit in front of her, squatting above the water. He leaned forward and carefully grazed his fingertips across her forehead, checking for cuts and bumps. After only finding a small cut on her right temple he moved to her eye, using two fingers to spread her eyelids open for a better view of her pupil. Haruhi winced backwards but his steady hand on her back forced her still.

"I apologize but I need to make sure you don't have a concussion." Kyoya explained. When he seemed satisfied with her fair condition he released her and moved back to his seat beside her.

"What did I hit my head on?" Haruhi asked; her voice oddly hoarse.

Her eyes finally adjusted to the harsh sunlight and she saw her battered friends circled around the lifeboat, sitting in a few inches of saltwater. Hikaru and Kaoru leaned against each other back to back, connected by their interlocked fingers. Tamaki sat with his knees pulled to his chest, his usually bright blue eyes now darkened by shock. Hunny leaned against Mori's left side with his hair shading his eyes, also tucking his knees into his chest as he lazily watched the water splash against their ankles.

Kyoya patted a metal box by his feet, "Ironically, you fell into the first aid box. The fall knocked you unconscious instantly."

Haruhi nodded. It explained her headache but having one question answered unleashed a dozen more. They all demanded to be addressed immediately which only worsened her headache.

She rubbed her right temple and sighed, "Can someone please tell me what happened last night? Everything happened so fast and I-."

"The ship is gone." Tamaki interrupted; his voice hoarse from little use since last night.

Haruhi looked at him dumfounded, trying to process his jarring words, "What do you mean…"

"The hurricane dismantled the ship." Kyoya confessed. "If we didn't abandon ship when we did… we would have sunk with it." Haruhi could hear his pride falter in his voice but just as quickly he reassembled it; clearing his throat and adjusting his glasses. Even now, even after all they've just encountered, he tried to keep his calm composure. Whether it was to protect the Ootori name or his own ego she wasn't sure but his guilt was evident as it seeped through the cracks of his façade; forcing him to not meet his friends' eyes as he addressed them.

"You're kidding me." Haruhi stared at Kyoya; her eyes widening with her growing fear. She vividly remembered basking in sunlight on the open deck while a playful breeze ruffled her hair. The weather was so beautiful, calm even, that when the storm began it appeared out of nowhere. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Overnight she had lost her vacation, her summer, and everything she brought on board. Her clothes and books were most likely being nibbled by curious fish by now. But most importantly, she and her friends almost lost their lives.

The truth of their situation was almost too difficult for her to accept. It felt like a nightmare, one she couldn't shake loose from, but her friend's weary eyes and tense scowls convinced her otherwise. She was fully awake; sitting in a lifeboat on the open ocean while their ship settled on the ocean's floor, leaving them vulnerable, scared, and completely alone.

"We lost everything." Hikaru said; his angry eyes focused on the ocean waves softly rocking the lifeboat.

"I don't understand." Haruhi eyed him curiously; his words sounded foreign to her, their truth lost in her confusion. Her mind was still trying to wrap itself around the fact that their ship sank.

Hikaru threw his free arm out, broadly gesturing towards the ocean, "Do you see the ship anywhere? Come on Haruhi, open your eyes! Everything we had, everything we owned, it's all gone! We lost _everything_! It's all probably in a whale's stomach by now!"

Haruhi narrowed her eyes at him, contemplating if she wanted to chastise his behavior. He was notorious for aggressively overreacting but in this moment she couldn't fault him. Maybe he wasn't overreacting. Perhaps she was underreacting? She chose to follow his gesture and searched the ocean around them. Deep cerulean water stretched for miles; white foam capping its tossing waves. The water disappeared beneath the far horizon without the promise for land or passing ships.

Haruhi gasped as she finally comprehended their dire situation. Horror swelled in her stomach until she felt physically sick. They were completely and utterly alone; exposed to the unforgiving elements without so much a prayer.

"Can we call for a rescue boat?" Haruhi asked. She wasn't sure if she should ask, fearing the worst. However, the thought of being hopelessly stranded terrified her too much and she needed to know for certain. She needed to know if she could look forward to rescue or if she should make her peace with God.

"What did you not understand about everything, Haruhi?" Hikaru growled, his temper rising as he lost control over his restraint, "We can't call for help!"

Kaoru squeezed Hikaru's hand, hoping to press his reassurance into his sweaty palms. Although Hikaru had every right to be angry he couldn't allow his twin to be pushed over the edge. Each person struggled to find balance between their humane sanity and their natural instinct to survive. Kaoru could practically see their darkened auras suffocating their bruised bodies as they fought for inner peace. Hikaru's outbursts threatened to overthrow the lifeboat into chaos and although Kaoru's spirit was also crushed he had to focus his energy on Hikaru.

"Didn't anyone grab their cellphone before we boarded the lifeboat?" Haruhi could understand that in the moment of abandoning ship her friends might have forgotten to grab an umbrella but surely someone had remembered to a cellphone – their only lifeline.

Kyoya pulled his cellphone from his shirt's pocket and lifted it for her to see, "Yes but they're useless now. The water drowned the batteries."

"We're good as dead! How they can find us if we can't turn on the GPS tracker?" Hikaru yelled. He nearly fumbled forward in his outburst but Kaoru's firm hand kept him in place.

"Stop Hikaru! Please, just stop." Kaoru pleaded, forcing his brother in place with two hands pressed into his shoulders. "You're not helping by yelling. We need to think about this. We need to work as a team if we want to survive. Your anger won't help us work as a team. Do you understand?" He grabbed Hikaru and spun him around so they could sit face to face and leaned his forehead against his; silently begging his brother to cooperate no matter how much it pained him.

Hikaru clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to stop the cascading flow of bitter tears. But his efforts were futile and tears slipped from beneath his eyelids, trailing his flushed cheeks.

"We don't have anything to row with. We don't have any life jackets. We don't have food or water. We have nothing Kaoru. We're going to die on this lifeboat!"

Kaoru pet his brother's hair and allowed his own tears to fall. "We have each other Hikaru."

Hikaru angrily pushed away from Kaoru and leaned over the boat's bloated edge, his face disappearing behind the fabric. Seconds later he emptied his stomach into the ocean while Kaoru lightly patted his back.

"We should have died last night." Tamaki muttered. "It was by sheer miracle that we escaped with our lives."

The weight of Tamaki's words caught Haruhi's breath. She understood Tamaki as a man with a theatrical personality; a man ready to flaunt his romantic vocabulary and vivacious charisma. The man who sat across from her was a husk of his former self as if the storm's angry waves swept away his spirit. His fragile mind was laden with stress caused by their recent trauma and a dull ache grew in her chest as she watched his attempts to cope with the reality of their situation. Her heart physically mourned her friend's silent fight for sanity.

Kaoru glared at Kyoya, allowing his unchecked aggravation to finally surface, "What went wrong Kyoya? Why couldn't an Ootori ship survive a storm?"

"Mind you, we were hit by a hurricane not a _storm_." Kyoya quipped.

Hikaru wiped the last of his bile from his lips with his damp sleeve and pointed a rigid finger at Kyoya, "You bragged about this self-driving ship for weeks, saying it was the state of the art technology! What went wrong!

"I don't know!" Kyoya barked, losing his grip on his cool composure. In truth, he didn't know what went wrong. He was certain his father hired the most skilled, respected, and decorated shipwrights to their project. They were paid handsomely and given flexible deadlines to ensure the projects success. His father invested a small fortune into the ship – the ship that now lied on the ocean's floor.

He vividly remembered watching the ship sink beneath the crashing waves as the hosts scrambled into their corners. The water flooding the ship weighed down its buoyancy until the open deck barely hovered above the waves. The bow was the first to disappear beneath the water and not long afterwards the storm's rage managed to break the ship in two. The rugged pieces stood up straight towards the black sky before succumbing to their watery graves. Kyoya was forced to watch his pride drown alongside the battered aluminum; a traumatic experience in its own which he still hadn't recovered from.

They miraculously stayed afloat despite the furious waves threatening to overturn their boat into an unforgiving sea. The twins had held onto each other, Tamaki balled himself beneath the boat's bloated lip, Mori anchored Hunny and an unconscious Haruhi within his arms, and Kyoya gripped onto anything solid to keep him from being slung from the boat. It all happened so fast he was tempted to believe it had all been a dream, or rather nightmare, but reality was cruel. He and his friends endured a long exhausting night of being tossed around the boat, sprayed with freezing water, and praying to the gods for mercy.

It was the most terrifying experience he had ever endured and though he couldn't speak on his friends' behalf he was positive it had been theirs too. Kyoya couldn't answer their burning questions but he knew that wouldn't suffice. He would need to figure a logical explanation for their destitute situation before they turned on him… if they haven't already.

For a long while no one said a word; the only sound being soft waves splashing against the boat's canvas. No one dared to speak their minds, wary of beginning an argument they couldn't resolve. They took careful breaths and averted their eyes from each other, too afraid to see their fear mirrored in each other.

* * *

Hunny was the first to speak after hours of mutual silence.

"I'm hungry." His voice was flat; deflated of his usual optimism and cheeriness.

No one answered him. No one could answer him. Their last meal had been nearly a day ago, if they were fortunate enough to eat before the storm stole their dinner, and their empty stomachs cramped in protest. They didn't want to think about their inevitable hunger, not when none of the water and possible food that surrounded them was safe for consumption.

"I said I'm hungry." Hunny gnarled.

"We heard you." Hikaru mumbled.

"Well don't we have emergency snacks? Aren't there protein bars stashed away?" Hunny twisted himself around to check the bottom crevices of the lifeboat, hoping to find a small compartment tucked away. To his great disappointment, there was nothing but water and his battered Usa-chan.

"I don't think the lifeboat was stocked with supplies. May I remind you it was folded up in an air tight box prior to us using it?" Kyoya said, almost sarcastically. His stomach cramped with hunger, his damp clothes uncomfortably clung to his cold skin, and his jabbing bladder now added to his discomfort. At this point he didn't mind his words or his tone, not when his silent suffering continued to worsen.

Hikaru clutched his grumbling stomach and clenched his teeth until the pain subsided. He sighed, "I could really go for a ribeye steak right now."

"Yeah… with grilled potatoes…" Tamaki mused.

Kaoru groaned, "Please stop talking about food. My stomach can't handle it."

Hunny pounded his fist into the water with a throaty growl, accidentally splashing Tamaki at the same time. "I can't believe this! It's bad enough we don't have cake. Why didn't anyone remember to grab food?"

"We almost died last night Hunny-senpai! Forgive us for forgetting to raid the pantry!" Hikaru shouted.

"Can we drink this water?" Kaoru asked, pointing at the water in the lifeboat.

Kyoya shook his head, "I would strongly advise against that. This is seawater. It's contaminated with bacteria."

Kaoru pouted, "But it's been in the boat for over a day now. Maybe the hot sun boiled out the bacteria?"

"Idiot." Hunny growled beneath his breath.

Mori tried to calm down the darkened boy lolita with a firm pat on the head but Hunny swatted his hand away, purposefully ignoring Mori's stern warning.

"Don't touch me. No one touch me." Hunny barked. He burrowed further into his corner's crevice with a soggy Usa-chan firmly gripped to his chest and brought his knees in too.

"Hikaru's right, we didn't have time to grab supplies. Just like Kyoya-senpai said earlier, if we didn't abandon ship when we did we would have probably went down with it. Please, let's be thankful that we're even alive." Haruhi wanted to extinguish the tense flames with logical reason before they erupted into another argument.

She was enjoying their earlier silence and hoped they could return to it soon. The weight of their situation drained most of her energy, leaving her physically and mentally exhausted. Her only way of coping was to fight for logical reasoning. It helped to distract her from thinking about her poor father worrying himself silly over her. Although he had every right to be worried for her she didn't want him to. She didn't want her father to shed one tear for her. She didn't want him to lose hope in her survival. She had to imagine her father bravely counting down the days until they would meet again, confident in her safe return. Haruhi had to imagine her father expecting her home because it gave her hope. If her father had hope then she could too.

* * *

Nightfall crept upon the former hosts until they were consumed by pure darkness. They had watched the sun set below the far horizon with a mixture of awe and dread. Brilliant streams of gold stretched across the shimmering water, mirroring the diamond encrusted waves. It was truly a sight to behold, one no ordinary person in an ordinary situation could experience, but regrettably watched their only source of light fade into the shadows.

The setting sun not only stole their light but also their warmth. The wind nipped at their damp clothes, spreading goosebumps along their bodies until they were forced to huddle together for warmth. Long arms wrapped around shivering bodies and hot breaths spread across exposed skin as they came together in the center of the lifeboat.

The cosmos above offered a radiant temporary distraction from their frigid misery. Soft yet vibrant sapphire and violet ribbons danced across the sky with millions of bright stars liberally scattered across the universe; glinting like rhinestones. No one had ever seen the night sky like this. They were raised in the heart of Japan where its light pollution veiled most of the night sky. But tonight they sat in awe, amazed by the universe's natural beauty. It was almost electrifying.

As the night grew deeper they slowly succumbed to their exhaustion; one by one falling asleep. They were too tired to worry about their awkward positions and didn't care who they held or who held them. As long as their heads were above water they counted their blessings and closed their eyes.

Mori watched his friends slowly nod off until he thought he was the only one left awake. He held Haruhi close to his chest, caressing her hair as he had done to lull her asleep. Now the little one slept soundly against his warm body, shielded from the wind within his arms. He couldn't stand to let her suffer in the cold but if truth be told, he also couldn't stand someone else holding her as he did now. He knew his driving intentions were selfish but at this point he didn't care. He was the only person he trusted to properly care for her. Their dire situation drew out the animalist instincts buried deep within him; forcing him to secure Haruhi for himself. He wouldn't – couldn't – let anyone else have the privilege in being her shelter. Whether they made it out of this lifeboat alive he couldn't be sure but he was certain that while they waited she would be his to protect and his alone.

She needed someone to keep her safe. She needed him.

While feeling her soft rhythmic breaths brush against his neck he silently pledged an oath to Haruhi, vowing to be her protector until their last breaths. Unfortunately, he feared that might be soon. Carefully he leaned forward, mindful to not wake her, and softly pressed his lips against her forehead; sealing his oath with a kiss.

"So I was right." Kyoya whispered, disappointed.

Mori looked up to see Kyoya curled around Tamaki's back. Although he was shrouded in shadow his cracked glasses reflected the subtle moonlight. Mori didn't know if he had just woken up or never fell asleep but that's not what concerned him. Kyoya had been watching him.

"Kyoya." Mori greeted quietly.

A few minutes of silence passed between them until Kyoya spoke again, "I know you heard me."

Mori arched an eyebrow in response, though it was far too dark for Kyoya to see.

"You know how I feel… about Haruhi." Kyoya continued.

Mori nodded, recalling the moment Kyoya was referring to. When the lifeboat began sliding down the deck Mori wrapped his arms around Haruhi to anchor her down and felt another pair of arms securing her as well. Right as they crashed into the angry waters Mori heard Kyoya's voice through the whistling wind and crashing waves, declaring his love to Haruhi before what they all believed to be their last breath.

Kyoya sat himself upright and turned to lean against the lifeboat's bloated edge. Mori sat up a little straighter as well. They looked out over the ocean and watched the fluttering water mirror the moonlight. The wind had calmed down, reduced to a gentle breeze, but the cool air still sparked shivers beneath their damp clothes. It had been a long day lost at sea and the two understood it would also be a long night. After a few minutes Kyoya cleared his throat and broke the silence again.

"I'm sure my father has realized something is wrong by now. It's been more than twenty four hours since I've last spoken with the meteorologist. We can expect search helicopters by morning."

"Are you certain?" Mori questioned skeptically.

"I surmise they've already located our last GPS check-in and have an area mapped out for their search. We should expect helicopters within the next few hours. The Ootori Group cannot risk losing their CEO." Kyoya wanted to sound convincing, if not for Mori then for himself, but he couldn't control his doubt.

Kyoya wanted to believe his family would stop at nothing to rescue him. He wanted to believe his brothers would risk draining their fortunes to save his life. He wanted to believe that… but the sad truth was… he couldn't. He couldn't ignore the possibility that his brothers would see this as an opportunity to steal his inheritance and his position. When Kyoya was publicly recognized as Ootori Group CEO his brothers paid their respects and offered their congratulations with broad smiles for the cameras but behind closed doors they made their angry protests known. They did not agree with their father's decision, arguing that they had worked harder and longer in earning their father's favor. His brothers did well with keeping their heads low and minding their boundaries… but that was before today. Now, as Kyoya helplessly drifted along an open sea, his brothers had their opportunity to strike him down. All it would take is a fraudulent search party and public announcement declaring his death.

"Don't give us empty promises Kyoya. This isn't the time to lie." Mori warned without taking his eyes off the water. He didn't want to hear anything about their rescue unless it could be promised. His weary spirit couldn't handle the disappointment otherwise.

"My father sending a search party is possibly our only chance for rescue. The other families aren't expecting us back for another month. My father would be the only person to know better." Kyoya said regrettably.

"Let's hope he knows better then." Mori said quietly, almost as a prayer.

Kyoya nodded his agreement and took a deep breath. "Haruhi's wound is healing well." He said, hoping to change the subject.

He had changed Haruhi's bandages that morning with the supplies in the first aid box Mori gratefully snatched before they abandoned ship. Before the sunset he changed her bandages again. She protested at first, afraid to deplete their resources, but Kyoya reasoned they needed to keep her wound clean, especially now when they were exposed to the harsh elements. To keep her hip out of the salty water in the lifeboat Mori placed her in his lap. They couldn't risk an infection and Haruhi understood that. So she had allowed Mori to situate her on his thighs.

That is where Haruhi remained while she slept; her head nestled inside the crook of Mori's neck and her body slumped across his broad chest. Some of the water evaporated out of the lifeboat during the day but there was still an inch of water sloshing at their ankles and he refused to set her down. Eventually she decided to make herself comfortable and fell asleep shortly after.

"I'm glad." Mori replied honestly.

"If we are rescued within the next twelve hours then we should have enough supplies to keep her wound clean." Kyoya roughly estimated.

"And what if we're not rescued within twelve hours?" Mori asked, becoming serious, "What will we do if we cannot rely on your father?"

"We have no other choice." Kyoya argued.

"Yet you aren't confident." Mori retorted.

Kyoya sighed, "If you want me to be frank with you then no, I'm not confident we'll be rescued. I cannot promise anything, I can only ask for your patience."

"What are we patiently waiting for Kyoya? Rescue or death?"

"I don't know." Kyoya snarled between gritted teeth, losing his composure. He didn't want to think about dying, no matter how real the possibility was. He spent the day fighting against his anxious thoughts. He had to think of a plan or at least an impressive speech asking for his friends' cooperation. He teetered on the edge of madness, grabbing for anything to keep his balance. He couldn't slip. He couldn't fall into the void beneath him; threatening to consume his sanity. He walked a loose tightrope and with each passing hour he felt his balance worsening.

The only thing that kept him from losing his grip entirely was the small brunette in Mori's arms. She was safe and alive which helped soothe his troubled heart.

It pained Kyoya to see her molded to his body instead of his own. He wanted to hold her delicate body in his arms. He wanted to feel her hot breaths warm his neck. He wanted to be her comforter. He was the one who changed her bandages and kept her wound clean of infection. His jealousy made him wonder why Mori was given the privilege in holding her so close. Kyoya could hardly consider it fair that while he took care of Haruhi, Mori reaped the rewards.

Kyoya sat up a little straighter and turned to face Mori, "If you want to sleep then I can take Haruhi from you." He offered an arm to receive her but Mori shook his head and tightened his hold around her.

"No." Mori snapped, then as an afterthought added, "thank you."

"You've held her all day. I'm sure your body is tired. I know you care for her too but you should rest your arms." Kyoya reasoned.

Mori shook his head, "I'm fine and she's fine. That's all you should concern yourself with."

Kyoya sighed and fell back into the lifeboat's bloat. So that was how it was going to be then, during their final hours no less.

"I'm afraid we've created another problem." Kyoya conceded.

"I'm afraid so." Mori agreed.

The two fell into silence again until their plagued minds eventually surrendered to their fatigue. Kyoya nestled beside Tamaki and fell asleep on his shoulder. Mori nodded off while still sitting upright, supported by Hikaru and Kaoru who slept behind him.

* * *

Kyoya was rudely awakened by two pairs of hands roughly shaking his shoulders. His eyes snapped open but the beating sunlight forced them closed again. Through half-slit eyes and hazy vision he could see a pair of blue and hazel widened eyes staring at him from above. Their shakes became less violent but their voices rose to near screams.

"Kyoya! Wake up! Come on, wake up!"

He growled his agitation and reluctantly sat himself up; groaning as pain bit his stiff back. His hands felt for his glasses tucked away in his shirt pocket and quickly slide them into place. His vision quickly adjusted to the bright sunlight only to see his flustered friends surrounding him on bent knees and frantically waving pointed fingers towards something behind him. He expected to hear a helicopter hovering ahead but unfortunately the only sound he heard was his friends' chaotic cries.

"What the hell is going on?" Kyoya barked, still angry with his raucous friends.

"Just get up you idiot! Look behind you!" Tamaki yelled, ignoring the shadow king's furious glare. He grabbed Kyoya by the shoulders and spun him around to face the same direction as his pointed finger. Kyoya followed his finger to something large floating on the ocean waters. Kyoya squinted to better analyze what he was seeing and gasped at what he saw.

Resting on the far horizon was a long island with vivid shades of green capping its white beach. Smaller blotches of land floated adjacent to the main island; most likely lone rock formations based on their gray bases. Judging between their distance and the island's size Kyoya roughly estimated it to be the same size as Shikoku. It was considered a small island but nonetheless it would save their lives.

"Did we float back to Japan?" Hunny asked; his voice squeaky with hope.

Kyoya shook his head, "No, it's not Japan." He couldn't peel his eyes away from their saving grace. Throughout his life there were only a handful of times he allowed himself to cry; when his mother divorced his father, when he heard Tamaki play the piano for the first time, when his father made the decision to appoint him as the Ootori heir, and now as he gazed upon the one thing that stood between life and death. He couldn't look away, even as salty tears trailed his cheeks.

"The current carried us here while we were asleep." Mori commented.

Haruhi nodded, "Do you think the current will deliver us to the beach?"

Kyoya swept away his tears with his hand before answering her, "Judging on the current's strength I'd say yes. We'll probably hit land within a few hours."

"If we were a little closer I would swim to that island. I can't wait a few hours." Hikaru stammered as he anxiously fidgeted in his seat beside Kaoru.

"You will have to." Kyoya said flatly, "I wouldn't trust our strength right now. Our bodies endured a lot of trauma over a small amount of time. Even with an adrenaline rush you would probably drown before you reached the island. Plus, there is most likely a coral reef surrounding the beach. Coral is extremely sharp and will slash through your skin like broken glass. Even if you did survive the swim you can't risk bleeding out. No one leaves this boat until we've hit land, alright?"

Kyoya acknowledged their reluctant nods and leaned back into against the lifeboat, crossing his arms over his chest and letting his head drop back. One by one the other former hosts followed suit; making themselves as comfortable as they could while they prepared to endure the torturous hours. Hikaru and Kaoru curled together as they tried to go back to sleep. Tamaki scooted himself next to Kyoya and plopped his head on his shoulder, also closing his eyes. Hunny snuggled his damp Usa-chan close to his chest while he leaned his back against Mori's side. Haruhi hadn't moved from Mori's lap but she had twisted herself around so her back lied adjacent with his torso. She wanted to watch the island slowly come closer. She didn't dare take her eyes off of it, fearing if she did their only salvation would disappear.

"Do you think it's just a mirage?" Haruhi asked, more to herself than anyone else. Most of her friends were either asleep or trying to sleep. Though, she had to make sure they weren't dreaming. It was rare for a group of people to share the same hallucination but she couldn't discredit the thought. They already beat their odds by surviving their ship sinking. At this point she figured anything was possible. Whether it be because of dehydration, stress, hunger, or their sleep-deprived minds, she couldn't completely believe their deliverance was straight ahead.

"No, it's not a mirage." Mori answered her. He wrapped one arm around her waist and placed a hand on top of her head, "Rest Haruhi. We'll be there soon."

Haruhi smiled and nuzzled herself deeper into his lap, finding a comfortable groove in his frame to relax in. Her heavy eyelids and weary mind were thankful for the opportunity to sleep. Slowly, she closed her eyes and prayed to her mother in heaven for fate to shine its good favor upon them. Dreams began to dance behind her eyelids; foretelling a beautiful island with drinkable water, hearty food, and the chance to survive.

.

.

The boat jostled her awake; rocking her head across Mori's shoulder. His slow steady breaths told her he was still asleep. She lightly stretched her arms and yawned, careful not to wake Mori with her wriggling. Before she closed her eyes again she noticed the island seemed closer.

.

.

Hikaru's voice woke her the second time. He was complaining about something… his thirst. He was complaining about how thirsty he was. Haruhi licked her chapped lips with her dry tongue and realized she too was dreadfully thirsty. She didn't want to think about that. She didn't want to think about her starving body. Through her eyelashes she noted the island seemed a little closer, safely tucked away her spark of hope, and willed herself back to sleep.

.

.

Mori gently shook Haruhi awake so Kyoya could change her bandages. She turned around to offer her right hip to Kyoya who had the first aid medical kit opened and ready. He carefully unwound the gauze, rolled it up, and handed it to Mori. Kyoya quickly discarded the used bandage, disinfected her wound with hydrogen peroxide, gently dabbed Neosporin over her scabbing wound, and took back the gauze to wrap around her hips again.

"Thank you Haruhi, you may go back to sleep now." Kyoya said as he patted her back.

Haruhi nodded and fell back into Mori's shoulder, returning to her dreamland.

.

.

"Haruhi," Hikaru whispered in her ear, "wake up. Come on girl, wake up."

Haruhi couldn't place why his voice annoyed her. Something about his voice irritated her. Still half asleep she tried to swat him away but his hand caught her wrist.

"Haruhi, wake up. You've slept all day. Now it's time to wake up." Hikaru whined.

Her eyes snapped open when she realized why he sounded different. Hikaru sounded happy; almost giddy, as if he has just heard a hilarious joke.

If Hikaru was happy then that must mean…

"Haruhi, we reached the beach!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this chapter took nearly a month to write. This was such a difficult chapter to write. I had writer's block for a few weeks. It was so bad I couldn't even look at my writing. Even Microsoft Word repulsed me. But as you can see we made it through! A few days ago my writer's block was lifted and I was able to finish the chapter. I hope you enjoy it!  
> I feel I should mention, this story does not have a Beta so I apologize for OCness and grammer errors.


	4. Last Hope

If Haruhi weren’t so dehydrated she would have shed a few tears as she stared at the island before them. She watched the rolling waves spread thin across the beach; dark cerulean water crashing onto glistening white sand leaving a sated tan in its path as the water retreated. Beyond the foamy tips and sparkling sand was a thick suffocating tree line. She recognized tall palm trees and thick-trunked red wood but the surrounding trees were too foreign to identify. Their vibrant patterned foliage reflected the sunlight, creating a shimmer across the large drooping leaves.

Faint bird calls echoed past the tree line that could only be heard if no one spoke. As she listened to their exotic song thoughts of grilled fowl and feathered pillows flooded her mind. She shook her head, surprised that her hunger had already begun influencing her priorities, but she wouldn’t dismiss them. She knew this was her survival instincts pushing their way forward to secure her life. From now on she would have to listen closely to her gut feeling and sound logic. If they’re not careful after this point then who knew what kind of chaos they’d accidentally create.

“It’s so beautiful.” Hikaru carefully propped himself over the lifeboat’s edge and stared wide-eyed, carefully minding Haruhi directly next to him. Haruhi felt Mori tighten his hold around her waist as he gently scooted her further into his lap before Hikaru accidentally elbowed her.

Kaoru crawled across the floor to join his brother at the edge. The lifeboat slightly dipped at their collected weight, forcing Kyoya and Tamaki to scoot towards the other side to restore the balance.

“Be careful you two, this boat could tip over.” Kyoya sternly warned as he settled into the bloated crevice. Tamaki settled beside him and pulled his knees to his chest, resting his chin atop his folded hands. His blue eyes were transfixed on the island before them though his paralyzing shock kept his expression solemn.

“I don’t care if I get a little wet. The island is almost fifty feet away! Come on, we can swim that!” Hikaru anxiously protested.

He was right. Their lifeboat was nearly on the beach. Perhaps another forty minutes and their boat would scrape the wet sand. However, Kyoya feared they wouldn’t last another ten minutes. It was almost torturous really; given their circumstance and everything they’ve endured within the past few days. Their humane instincts demanded they seek food and shelter on the island but they were physically weak. Their bodies were dehydrated, hungry, and delicate. Although they were strong men their muscles had little to no use within the limited space of the lifeboat. They were anxious to scramble towards hope but even hope demanded patience.

“Before we set foot on the island we need to have a serious discussion.” Kyoya said as he ran his fingers through his disheveled hair; not confident in how he should open the difficult conversation. Although the island offered them hope they were far from safe. He couldn’t be sure what they’d find once they began searching for fresh water and food – if there were any to be found. He was by no means a geographer but he didn’t remember noting any neighboring islands on the ship’s radar. The only land he knew of was their next check-point dock 150 miles north.

“How do you figure?” Haruhi asked, unable to peel her glistening eyes from the white sand. She, along with her friends, appeared to be hypnotized by what stood before them.

Kyoya cleared his throat although he couldn’t be sure he truly had their undivided attention, “Considering there aren’t any docks along the beach I’d say this island is uninhabited.”

His words managed to grasp Haruhi’s attention for she quickly turned to face him, concern and fear etched in her tired eyes.

“Please don’t suggest that…” She said warily although there was a small part of her that knew he was right. She had prayed for rescue, either in the form of helicopters or kind island natives who could lend them a telephone, but now as she scanned the naked beach the truth was evident; they were still completely and utterly alone just as they were in the lifeboat. The only sign of human life were sitting beside her.

Kyoya took a deep breath and continued, “We need to discuss how we will conduct ourselves until rescue. We cannot land without a –.”

“We should have been rescued already.” Hikaru interrupted, nearly snarling at Kyoya as he looked over his shoulder. “What happened to the rescue helicopter you promised last night?”

Kyoya’s shoulders and neck tensed up while he scavenged his mind for an answer. He couldn’t tell them the truth, not when he wasn’t sure of the truth himself.

Kaoru sighed, “They’re not sending a search party, are they?” He looked to Kyoya hoping to find him shaking his head or offering a sympathetic smirk but to his dismay he only saw his fear reflecting back through his dark eyes.

Kyoya clasped his hands together atop his knees and groaned, “They should have sent a search party by now.”

“But they didn’t.” Hikaru barked back.

Kaoru gently gripped Hikaru’s shoulder hoping to calm him down with a subtle warning but Hikaru quickly shoved him away. He didn’t want to be consoled or fed promising lies. He didn’t want his anger to be quenched, not when he had every right to be angry. How could he be expected to hold his composure when he had lost nearly everything within three days? How could his friends, his own brother, expect him to calmly accept that he was knocking on death’s door? His throat was unbearably dry, his lips had become like leather, strong painful cramps wracked his torso from hunger, and although he couldn’t explain it he felt physically weaker. The island could offer them a few more months of survival but how long could they live like this? How long could they stay alive?

There was no guarantee for their safety or for their rescue. No one was sending a search mission to find them. No one would find them. Hikaru was beginning to understand that now.

“We’re going to die on that island.” Hikaru angrily mumbled. “Yoshio is probably more concerned about his lost ship than us.”

Kyoya felt a restraint snap in his head and without thinking snipped back, “Do not speak of my father that way. He may be contemptuous and derisive but he isn’t heartless. He wouldn’t leave us to die.”

Hikaru scoffed and waved an arm in the air, “Then where is his generosity? Where is it Kyoya? The ship sank two days ago. Our last GPS check in was only a few miles from where the storm hit us. They should have found us within six hours before the current swept us away but here we are two days later about to be stranded on an island.” He felt his brother’s firm hand grip his shoulder but chose to ignore the silent warning. He wanted to unleash this angry accusations that had festered inside him for too long now. He took a deep breath and lowly said, “It’s almost like your old man wants us gone.”

Kyoya didn’t say anything – couldn’t say anything – as he watched the remaining water ripple around his ruined loafers. He knew better than to encourage Hikaru’s angry tantrum with his own angry outbursts but at the moment it was difficult to hold his tongue. He had to grit his teeth together to keep his snarling words at bay.

Hikaru shook his head and sighed, “I’m sorry Kyoya. I didn’t mean that. I’m just… I don’t know.”

Kyoya loosened his tongue and released the breath he was holding, “I know you’re angry but we need to stay together right now. Accusations won’t keep us alive.”

Hikaru nodded while Kaoru lightly patted his back encouragingly.

However, Kyoya knew the horrible truth to be there was a possibility that Hikaru was right, perhaps not about his father but his own brothers. He didn’t want to believe his suspicions about his brothers were correct. He couldn’t fathom a person betraying their own flesh and blood for something so materialistic. It should have been written in their genetic code to have a merciful bond and yet the evidence was stacked before him. They were hopelessly lost in a lifeboat in the middle of the ocean without the promise for rescue. Their chances for survival were continuing to slim down the longer they went without food and water and it made his stomach curdle with anger that that was what his brothers were most likely relying on.

Their successful future would begin with his death.

He knew the Ootori family could be ruthless and overbearing but this… this balanced on murder. Not only his life but the lives of his friends as well. If his theory was true, his brothers saw no loss in allowing five of Japan’s elite to die with him for their selfish gains.

Kyoya shook his head and tried to refocus his thoughts on a survival plan. If he could gather enough information from the lifeboat before they land then they could immediately begin collecting supplies and searching for water. 

He searched the beach and tree line for any indications for fresh water. They could try to tap the tree trunks but the amount of water that would trickle out wouldn’t be enough to quench them. Right now their best bet was finding a fresh water spring, rocks they could grind into a makeshift filter, or pray for a rain storm. Thankfully, all three were possible.

“When we land on the beach the first thing we need to do is pull the life boat on land. We can’t allow it to be swept away,” Kyoya said as he continued to scan the island, “We can use it as our shelter. The thick canvas will be a decent barrier between us and the elements.”

Kaoru patted Hikaru’s back and looked to his brooding brother, “We can be in charge of holding onto the lifeboat, right?”

Hikaru shrugged unenthusiastically as he watched the ocean water splash against the lifeboat but it was enough to make Kaoru smile.

He was noticing how Hikaru’s shoulders were beginning to relax and how his nostrils weren’t flaring with each breath. His brother was finally calming down from their initial shock. Although he couldn’t blame him for reacting so harshly he was happy to see him beginning to accept their situation. That was the best thing they all could do at the moment, to accept that this was their current reality.

“We need to find clean water.” Takashi added. Finding drinkable water needed to be their top priority. They’ve went without water for too long. His dry throat and cramping stomach begged for relief found in cool water, making the salty ocean water almost seem appealing, but he knew better than to consume something so contaminated. His body was already compromised by dehydration, hunger, and sunburns. He was weak and very vulnerable.

Takashi looked around the lifeboat and knew his friends were also. Their dry tongues couldn’t wet their chapped lips as they suffered painful stomach cramps and stiff muscles. They were in no position to waste their energy. They had to move with purpose once they landed.

Kyoya nodded in agreement, “Drinkable water should be the first thing we search for. Don’t worry about finding food or soothing your sunburns. If we don’t find water soon we won’t make it.”

The lifeboat suddenly jerked against the rocky tide, throwing the hosts forward. Hikaru and Kaoru gripped the lifeboat to keep themselves inside while Takashi gripped Haruhi close to his chest. Kyoya adjusted his glasses and balanced himself upright again to check their progress. They were nearly to the beach now but consequentially the tide was quickening. Snippy waves rocked and tossed the lifeboat as they slowly approached the white sand. Just twenty more feet and-

“We’ve practically landed. Come on, we’re so close!” Hikaru shouted, pointing a finger to the beach. He reached down to tighten his shoe laces and without warning swung his leg over the edge and slipped into the water. Kaoru tried to grab his shirt but it was too late, Hikaru held onto the bloated edge with one hand while the other swayed in the water.

He stretched his legs and pointed his feet hoping to feel a bottom but couldn’t. They were still too far away for them to walk up to the beach but thankfully he didn’t feel any sharp coral. They had safely passed the coral reef.

“Hikaru, what are you doing?” Kyoya shouted angrily. When Hikaru slipped out he rocked the lifeboat with his weight, forcing the hosts to hold on once again lest they join him in the water.

Hikaru began kicking his legs while gripping a hold onto the lifeboat and tried to swim toward the beach. He felt very off-balanced but he continued, furrowing his eyebrows as he concentrated.

“I’ll tow you guys to the beach. We’re practically there. It’s stupid to sit around any longer.” He shouted back between breathy gasps, trying his best to keep his chin above water.

Kaoru took a deep defeated breath, shook his head, and groaned while he prepared to join his brother. He carefully crawled to the other side and swung his leg over the edge to slip out. Kyoya grabbed his shoulder to stop him but Kaoru shrugged him off and jumped out before he could grab him again. His leave rocked the lifeboat again, even more so now that two bodies weren’t weighing it down like before, which tossed the hosts to their sides. 

“What are you doing Kaoru?” Tamaki growled as he sat back up, glaring angrily at the redhead. The combined heat, exhaustion, and thirst were making everyone irritable. Tamaki almost seemed surprised by himself for reacting so hastily but he wasn’t in the mood to be tossed around.

Kaoru gripped his side of the lifeboat and followed his brother’s lead in swimming towards the beach. “I’ll help bring you guys in. Don’t gripe about it, we all know this is faster.” He managed to say as his head bobbed above water.

Kyoya gritted his teeth but decided to hold his tongue. As much as he didn’t want his friends to overexert themselves, they were also right. The faster they landed the faster they could begin their search for clean water. Time was now of the essence. Although, the twins’ help could also mean by the time they landed they would be too weak and tired to join their search. They might have to stay behind with the lifeboat and wait for them to return. He didn’t like the prospect of losing two men but what’s done was done.

The twins’ labored breaths soon turned into grunts as they struggled to continue swimming. They underestimated how much strength they had left and silently regretted jumping into the water. The harsh tide seemed to push against them as they strained to swim forward. Hikaru began seeing black dots dance in his vision and he feared he might pass out but then his feet finally found the bottom. He and Kaoru trudged atop the shifting sand, grateful to relieve some of their physical stress.

“We’ve hit the sand.” Kaoru gasped out, wiping his sweaty forehead with his wet forearm. Now that they were so close to the beach the tide began pushing in their favor, easing their load. After a few more steps the twins quickly ascended the steep sand dip and had to crouch to continue holding onto the lifeboat. They pulled it far enough to anchor on the sand, enough to allow the other hosts to get out too.

The twins volunteered to hold the swaying lifeboat still while their friends carefully got out. Tamaki and Mitsukuni stood up first, nearly falling as they used their wobbly legs. Kyoya was next to crawl across and step out, though he chose to stay in the water instead of joining Tamaki on the beach.

Kyoya extended his hand and addressed Haruhi, “I’ll help you get out. We shouldn’t make Mori carry you. He might be just as weak.”

Haruhi nodded, never having expected Takashi to risk his health for her, and patted his arm so he’d loosen his hold around her. He was hesitant, completely willing to cater to her wound even if it meant carrying her to the beach, but he also knew her stubborn independence wouldn’t want him to. Besides, perhaps stretching her legs would be good for her, as long as she didn’t fall into the water.

Haruhi quietly thanked Takashi for keeping her above the waterline in the lifeboat and surprised him by patting the top of his head as her gratitude. She smiled at his blushed reaction, and carefully crawled out of his lap toward Kyoya.

Her legs were incredibly weak even as she crawled and she feared walking would prove more difficult. She didn’t realize how much damage sitting still for nearly two days could affect her body. Her thighs and biceps burned as they were brought back to life. Her muscles straining to keep her balance as she crawled across the rippling fabric beneath her. She reached for Kyoya’s outstretched hand and grabbed ahold his firm grip while she steadied herself on her knees. Straightening her posture forced a painful strike through her wound and she fell forward as she gasped in pain. Luckily Kyoya caught her beneath her arms and lifted her up, swinging her body over the edge and carefully settling her down on the sand behind him. He waited until she found her balance before loosening his grip on her.

“Thanks Kyoya.” She said as she turned toward the treeline. She missed his small smile but he preferred she did.

Takashi didn’t need help as he swung his long legs over the lifeboat and was the last one to get out. He stepped into the water and turned to help the twins pull in the lifeboat. It felt much heavier than when he and Mitsukuni first carried it. He could thank two static days for his weakened state.

They pulled the heavy wet canvas aboard land and continued to drag it out of the rising tide’s reach so there wasn’t a chance it could be swept away. They nearly brought it to the tree line before they finally stopped and dropped it with loud grunts.

Haruhi didn’t move far from where she was placed, sadly realizing her wound greatly affected her walking. Every time she moved to take a step shocking pain zapped through her hip and into her back. She couldn’t move without needing to limp.

Kyoya noticed her painful hesitancy and wordlessly slung her right around his shoulders and wrapped his arm around her waist to better keep her lifted. He helped her walk to join the others and although his legs were cramping under the added weight he hid his discomfort behind gritted teeth.

Once Haruhi was seated on the lifeboat’s edge Kyoya straightened his posture and clapped his hands to gain the other’s attention.

“We need to find water. I don’t think splitting up would be a wise thing to do considering how weak we are. If one of us passed out in the jungle the others wouldn’t know to find them. It’s safer to stay together, at least for right now.” He explained nearly breathlessly.

Mitsukuni nodded, and pointed through a few thick tree trunks into the dense jungle, “I see a few coconuts on the ground over there. Maybe we can pry them open for their water.”

Kyoya looked to where he was pointing and saw a cluster of dirty coconuts littering the ground. Normally the young coconuts held the most water but they could try to puncture those for a few shared drinks. It would at least give them enough to quench their dying thirst.

“That’s a good idea. Mori, do you think you can penetrate a coconut?” Kyoya asked their tall friend.

Takashi nodded but asked, “It would be helpful if anyone had a knife.” He looked between his friends’ faces hoping one would offer him a pocket knife. Instead he was met with sad frowns. “I see. I can still try. I’ll find a sharp rock.”

He left to walk along the tree line in search of something sharp and small enough to hold in his hand. Meanwhile Kyoya reached into the lifeboat to grab the first aid kit. He popped open the lid and counted how many supplies they had left; a ¾ filled tube of Neosporin, ten small band aids, five large band aids, a ½ bottle of hydrogen-peroxide and three cotton pads. It was barely enough to keep Haruhi’s wound clean for next three days. Beyond that they’d either have to find a way to sanitize the cotton pads or allow her wound to scab in the open air. He supposed the latter was more realistic.

Takashi announced he found a decent rock and that he would attempt to break open the coconuts. Mitsukuni walked beside him and offered his help, even rolling up his sleeves in a dramatically comical way. The prospect of water helped everyone’s sour mood. Now they were hopeful for a refreshing drink and glad the island could offer them at least that.

Hikaru and Kaoru collapsed into the sand on either side of Haruhi and rested their backs against the lifeboat. They carefully brushed gritty sand off their dry and sunburnt legs while they caught their breath.

“So… this is going to be it for a while.” Kaoru commented sadly, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs.

He looked at the vast ocean before them and slowly trailed the clipping waves to the far horizon where the dark blue ocean met with a light blue sky. He couldn’t see its end, as if the ocean had no end, and couldn’t believe they survived two days drifting at sea. It terrified him, almost more than when they were still on the lifeboat. They were dangerously close to forever being lost to the unforgiving ocean. They had survived a raging hurricane but almost died from something so simple like dehydration. He didn’t know how to think of it or which traumatic event should scare him more.

“How long do you think we’ll be stuck here?” Haruhi dismally asked, keeping her eyes downcast at her ruined slippers digging into the warm sand.

Kyoya sighed dejectedly, unsure how to answer their questions or soothe their concerns.

“Until someone finds us.” He decided to answer. It was his most honest offer. He wasn’t sure if someone would search fro them and by this point he felt almost positive no one would. However he couldn’t reject the small chance that someone could eventually find them.

“If someone finds us.” Hikaru sneered, “If your father won’t send helicopters to find us then what’s the point of trying to survive here?” He finished sourly, crossing his arms and letting his head fall back.

“I’m sure our families would want to launch their own investigation.” Haruhi offered confidentially. She wondered if her father could accept her disappearance or if he’d insist the other and more wealthier families to use their resources for their own search party.

Hikaru lightly shook his head with a growing scowl, “They might try but without the last GPS check in they wouldn’t know where to start. It could still take them months to find us.”

Kyoya almost added if his family hadn’t declared them dead already but he wisely kept his thoughts to himself. Hikaru was right, even if their families launched their own search party it would take them a while to find them. It would be a week before they gathered the necessary helicopters, pilots, equipment, and supplies needed for them to begin, never mind the months they’d need to spend flying over miles of empty water.

Takashi and Mitsukuni returned from the trees with several hairy coconuts piled in their arms. Mitsukuni’s broad smile made their hearts and stomachs flutter. Takashi leaned down for Mitsukuni to take one of the coconuts and he revealed a ragged hole on the top.

“Each coconut has enough water for one or to gulps so we each get one.” The short senior announced while holding up his coconut.

Everyone expected him to take a drink, their eyes trained on the hairy fruit with jealousy, but instead he extended it to Haruhi first. When Haruhi accepted it with both hands Takashi smiled and kneeled down for Mitsukuni to continue passing them out. Haruhi was beside her manners and couldn’t wait for everyone to hold their share. She greedily brought the fuzzy opening to her chapped lips and tilted her head back. Her eyes widened when sweet warm liquid grazed her tongue and finally quenched her aching thirst. An inaudible moan escaped her throat while she swallowed the sweet liquid, savoring how it skimmed her throat. Her fingers tightened around the hairy fruit as she completely tilted it upside down, hoping to shake out the very last drop.

Mitsukuni was right, there was only enough for two decent gulps and unfortunately it didn’t completely satisfy her thirst. Two days adrift at sea without any clean water to drink had practically turned her stomach into a raisin. Her body happily accepted the coconut water but quickly demanded for more, striking a painful cramp through her torso. She gritted her teeth as she clutched her stomach, waiting for the cramp to subside.

She looked to Takashi who had just brought his coconut’s gash to his lips and hoped he wouldn’t mind cracking open a few more soon. The coconuts were a fairly good source of water but they couldn’t rely on the fruit entirely. They had to consider how much water they needed while rationing what the island offered. Coconuts couldn’t grow over night and they’d be fools to destroy their best source of water too quickly. They needed to find another clean water source, preferably as soon as they had their strength again.

Hikaru groaned after he finished his coconut water, disappointed to have so little to quench his thirst. He held the coconut between his fingertips and turned it over as he thought out loud, “Can we eat these?”

Kyoya nodded with a faint smirk, “Yes, we can eat raw coconuts. Their meat is fine as long as we don’t eat too much at one time. They are rich in fiber.”

“Which means what? I thought fiber was good for you.” Hikaru asked, peering into his coconut’s gash.

Kaoru laughed, “It means you won’t stop pooping if you eat too much.” He reached over Haruhi’s legs and playfully slapped his brother’s shin. 

Hikaru scowled in disgust, “I’d rather not shit my pants, thank you.”

A soft chorus of laughter bellowed between the hosts, sharing their snickers and light chuckles together. Their tired voices were slightly raspy but they didn’t care to notice. It was the first time they’ve genuinely laughed since the hurricane.

Kyoya hated to break their jovial moment but while time was of the essence he needed to discuss an important matter. Although this island offered them refuge from the ocean they weren’t entirely safe. They needed to be very cautious of their surroundings and be mindful of what they touched, ate, and drank. The island offered a lot of useful resources but not everything within its borders was safe.

Kyoya cleared his throat, “May I suggest that before we begin taste testing the island for edible plants we use our common sense and basic survival knowledge first. Our top priority right now is to find clean water. We should be very mindful of our surroundings, as well. Watch the wildlife and what they choose to eat and drink. We cannot risk anyone falling sick because they foolishly ate something toxic.”

The former hosts silently nodded as some finished their share of coconut water and the others worked to split their coconuts in half. Takashi managed to split his in half and offered to help the others with theirs. They only had their fingernails to dig into the coconut meat but no one complained. They worked hard in shaving off small bites of the white crunchy fruit. They savored each bite as their teeth squeezed more water from the meat. No one spoke as they ate, the only sound among them being their scraping nails and hungry breaths.

Mitsukuni set down his hallowed coconut shell and shielded his eyes with a hand as he looked to the sky, noticing the clouds above turning a dark gray. The harsh sun still shone upon them but heavy clouds were beginning to sweep in from the north.

“It’s going to rain soon.” He said nonchalantly.

Kyoya swallowed a bite of coconut with widened eyes and looked to the sky. He looked down at his half-finished coconut and looked at the others’ too. Seeing that they were also nearly finished hallowing out their shells he began searching the sand for a sharp rock.

“Rain means clean water. Quickly, find a way to shell out your coconuts so they can collect the rain water.” He pointed to Takashi and Tamaki, “You two, help me create a shelter with the lifeboat. We need to turn it upside down and lean it against strong tree limbs so it can act as a roof.”

Takashi and Tamaki nodded while setting down their coconuts. Haruhi regrettably had to stand up but Takashi helped her to a moderately sized rock near the tree line. He gave her a small smile of reassurance before he left to join Kyoya and Tamaki at the lifeboat.

She focused on hallowing out her coconut with her nails for a few minutes before Hikaru approached her with a sharp rock.

“Use this, it’ll be faster.” He said as he held it out to her.

Haruhi took it with a nod and began using the rock instead, pleased to see it did work much better than her brittle nails. She wisely set aside the coconut meat to keep for later, not willing ot risk their current and only source of food.

“Shouldn’t we try to open more coconuts to collect more water?” She thought out loud as she worked.

Hikaru shrugged and looked over his shoulder to where Kaoru and Mitsukuni were busy shelling out the rest of the coconuts. “I suppose so but we probably don’t have the time. It might start raining soon.”

Haruhi glanced at the sky and saw that dark brooding clouds had completely shadowed the sun. She’d never noticed the daylight dimmed. Perhaps he was right; they were running low on time. Whatever they could shell out right now would have to last them until the next rain… whenever that would be.

* * *

After about twenty minutes the air chilled and a cool wind breezed along the shore, signaling the storm’s arrival. Haruhi clenched her teeth, praying it would only be a rainstorm and nothing more. The wind wasn’t racing the same way it had during the hurricane but her fears wouldn’t listen to reason, slowly starting to panic as the dark clouds trudged over them.

She looked to her right and saw her friends had successfully leaned the lifeboat against a few thick tree limbs anchored deep within the sand. Takashi had found wide tropical leaves to lie underneath their makeshift tent to act as a floor. Haruhi wasn’t sure if the leaves would stay in place during the storm but at this point she didn’t care. Her hopes slightly lifted seeing their shelter. It would have to undergo a few moderations after the storm like vine bindings and stronger anchoring but for now it would at least keep them dry.

Mitsukuni and the twins finished hallowing out the coconuts and pressed them into the sand around their shelter to ensure they wouldn’t easily blow away. Takashi met Haruhi where she sat on the rock and gently picked her up to take her to the shelter where everyone else were already gathering under.

His arms supported her lower back and legs while he gave her a moment to settle into his hold before he started moving, minding her sensitive wound. Her body quickly molded against him just as she did on the boat, rekindling the proud elation he had felt before. The silent oath he pledged to her still remained in the forefront of his mind and his heart. Being a man of his word, he had no qualms with caring for her even if his own strength hadn’t completely returned. The warm coconut water helped wet his throat but it also teased his starving body, forcing his muscles to cramp in protest. However he shielded his weakness behind an aloof expression.

Takashi stole a glance at her body and nearly winced at how her pale face, arms, and neck were reddened by sunburn. Once they escaped the sun’s unforgiving rays beneath the shelter their damaged skin could begin to heal.

The first of raindrops grazed his scorched back just as he knelt under the propped lifeboat. He settled Haruhi onto the leafy flooring and joined beside her just as the sky unleashed its downpour.

The rainstorm thankfully cooled the thick hot air, allowing the former hosts to breathe more easily and relax their tired bodies. They had to sit close together so they all could fit under the canvas roof but no one minded. There was much truth in the fact that there is safety in numbers and right now they preferred to feel each other lightly brushing the other.

Haruhi smiled while she watched their coconut shells quickly fill with water. Kyoya’s haste idea worked beautifully and within minutes the shells nearly overflowed with drinkable water. Tamaki and Kyoya helped pass the full shells around for everyone to drink their fill, minding to quickly replace them in the sand to be filled again. They happily consumed the cold refreshing water, savoring the hint of sweet coconut left on their tongues. Their stomachs tightened as they finished their second and third helpings and left the coconut shells in the rain while they rearranged themselves to lie down comfortably. The cool air soothed their sunburnt skin, their stomachs were stretched with water and sweet coconut meat, and for the first time since the hurricane they felt safe. Their eyes felt heavy as sleep crept over them despite the loud pounding of rain resounding off the lifeboat’s canvas and cold sprays of water brushing at their ankles.

The sun hadn’t set yet but the heavy clouds above dimmed its light, helping the former hosts to fall asleep with ease. As their breaths steadied and their limbs finally relaxed against the slick leaves their hands unknowingly found each other, gripping their only chance for survival and their last pillar of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait. The creativity needed for chapter four escaped me for a while but I managed to find it again. I do not want to abandon this story because of its amazing potential. I will finish this story even if it takes me years. This means you can look forward to chapter five coming soon.  
> I hope you're enjoying the story so far and thank you again for your amazing patience.


End file.
